


Singular

by TeaHoneyAndLemon



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a lil weed, but larry does so, but not a lot, cause i dont do the fancy grass, dirty chapters will be marked, these boys are my children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHoneyAndLemon/pseuds/TeaHoneyAndLemon
Summary: Sally and Larry, iconic duo of Nockfell. When Sal came into Larry's life, it was like waking up from a dream. Larry was Sal's right arm. They couldn't imagine life without each other. After years at each other's sides, a conversation causes Sal to think about their relationship in a new light.





	1. Guitars, weed, and feelings, oh my

“Fuck yeah, Sal!” Larry jumped on his bed and kept whipping his hair, air guitar-ing along with Sal. Sal played along with the song blaring over Larry’s speakers, fumbling a bit over some of the chord changes. He was still new to guitar, having gotten it a few months ago for Christmas, but Larry was so excited when Sal told him he was learning ‘Singular’ that he wouldn’t stop bugging Sal until he played for him. Sal smiled to himself as Larry started singing along, still standing on his bed- his ‘metal’ voice was still in development, but it seemed to go along with Sal's playing. Maybe one day they'd both be good enough to play for real together.  
  
“Holy shit Sal, that was awesome!” Larry fell back on his bed, smiling as big as his face would let him, “you’ve got a serious future as a metalhead.”  
  
“Haha, c’ mon Larry, I wasn’t that good. I still can’t get that plucking section down.”  
  
“Bullshit, man, that was rad.” He rolled up and shut off his CD player while Sal put away his guitar. “This album is never gonna get old,” Larry said, popping the disk back in its case and returning it to the rack.  
  
“I can’t believe you still have that thing. It’s gotta be, what, like three years old by now?”  
  
“Hey, styles may come and go, but art remains forever.”

Sal chuckled. He supposed Larry was right. The Sanity’s Fall album was the first thing Sal reached for after blowing through the beginner lesson books. Though maybe it was more for sentimental reasons- he still remembered the first day he and Larry met, when Larry played it for him.  
  
“So, Sally Face.” Larry plopped down in a beanbag chair, facing Sal.  
  
“Larry Face.” Sal did the same, habitually rubbing his fingertips. He already had calluses growing from the guitar.  
  
“What’s with you and Ash?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Are you, like, together yet?” Larry raised an eyebrow.

Sal self consciously tugged a ponytail and looked up at the ceiling. “Jeez, why does everyone keep asking that?”  
  
“Well, it’s clear she’s got the hots for you, we’re all just waiting to find you two snuggling up in the janitor’s closet.”  
  
“Larry, that’s gross. Who knows what the janitor has in there.” He snorted in response.  
  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. That could be where the cheerleaders keep getting rashes from,” They both laughed thinking about it. It was a good question, though- they should probably check it out sometime.  
  
“But seriously, dude. Are you ever gonna go after Ash?”  
  
Sal shrugged. He hadn’t even realized Ash liked him until his friends started pointing it out. “I don’t know. I feel weird about it.”  
  
“Why, ‘cause you’re a weeb who’s never touched a girl before?”  
  
“Says the guy living in a basement.”  
  
“Touché.”  
  
“Haha. Maybe though. It’s weird; I just feel like I don’t really… feel anything for her? I mean, she’s my friend, and I like hanging out with her, but I just don’t feel… what you’re supposed to feel with a girl, I don’t know. What are you supposed to feel with a girl?”  
  
“Well, like you wanna be around them all the time, and they make you laugh, even when you don’t feel like laughing, and sometimes when they touch you, you feel kinda giddy.”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t really feel any of that with Ash.”  
  
“Then I guess you don’t like her. You should probably tell her sometime, cause she seems pretty into you.”  
  
“Yeah.” They let the conversation lapse. Larry started digging around for a joint, but Sal kept thinking about what he said. When Larry and Todd had pointed out how she was acting, Sal had tried to like her back, but somehow he couldn’t. Maybe he couldn’t feel that way about people. Wasn’t there a word for that? Ace? He had heard the term while researching gender fluidity.  
  
“Wanna hit?” Larry held out the lit joint, smoke swirling out of his nostrils.  
  
“You know what, yeah.” Sal took it from him. He usually passed, but his head was tired, and he didn’t want to think about why his dick didn’t hit full mast around women.  
The rest of the night was a haze of videogames and movies with Larry until midnight. Eventually, the boys parted ways and Sal headed back upstairs. He would have stayed the night, but it was a school night, and he still had to take his nighttime meds. He also still had the earlier conversation in the back of his mind. _Am I really Ace?_ He thought about it as he got ready for bed. It didn't quite feel right. He laid back in bed and stared up at the ceiling, contemplating. _I’ve never really had a crush on anyone._ But something about that description itched in the back of his mind, like something familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. _Someone who makes you laugh, when you don’t feel like laughing... The only time I’ve ever felt like that…was…_  
  
Sal drifted to sleep before he could identify why that bothered him so much, but a warm feeling spread through his chest, leaking into his dreams, where he and Larry thrashed while listening to Sanity’s Fall. They were also in outer space, but that seemed irrelevant.


	2. It's 1:30 in the morning and I miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: There is a section of this chapter which could be triggering to those sensitive to homophobia and abandonment. This section is marked with ******. Skip down to the next ****** if you wish to avoid this content.

“Todd, I have a problem.”

“Is the Super Gear Boy on the fritz again?”

“No, it’s- something more personal,” Sal mumbled a bit, feeling sheepish. Todd pushed his chair away from his desk and turned, giving Sal his full attention.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just,” He stumbled over his words, still unsure of what exactly he was trying to say. “See, Larry and I were talking, and I’ve been thinking, and I just-” he gesticulated with his hands, trying to make the right words come to him.

“Why don’t you sit down and start from the beginning?”

-

“So, you do not seem to have any attraction to women, and that is making you question your sexuality,” Todd summarized.

“I guess that’s about it, yeah.” Sal was now on the floor leaning against Todd’s bed, curled around a mug of herbal tea, courtesy of Todd’s mother.

“Hmm. Well, I can’t say your experience is particularly unusual, many people experience a lack of romantic attraction for one reason or another. You could be Asexual, yes, but it may also be that you have simply not met the right person. Some people only form romantic bonds with people they are already close to platonically,” Todd scratched his stubble in thought, “Have you entertained the idea that you may be gay?”

“No, I guess I haven’t” At least not in so many words, a voice in the back of his head said.

“Well, it’s just a thought. I do have experience in that department, as you know.”

“Yeah. I guess I’ll just have to think it over some more.”

“If you ever need to talk about it again, you know where to find me. And I can send you some online resources if you want more information on asexuality or demisexuality. Demi is needing an emotional connection before developing a sexual one, by the way.”

“Ok, I may take you up on that. Thanks a lot, Todd.”

“No problem, Sally Face. Any time.”

-

 _Could I be gay?_ Sal thought on the way back to his apartment. _I guess it could make sense. I have always thought Chris Hemsworth was pretty handsome._ He unlocked his apartment door and shut it behind him, glancing around for his father. He seemed to be in his room working. _If I was gay, what would change?_ His friends wouldn’t care. Sal kicked off his shoes and slipped into his room, where Gizmo was tucked in his bed, asleep. Hmm. Sal picked up the cat and held him up at eye level.

“I am gay. I like men.” Gizmo blinked at him sleepily. It didn’t really feel wrong, just weird. Sal put the cat down and he slunk away, meowing under his breath.

Sal sat on his bed, still trying on the title in his mind. _Wait._ Suddenly a thought came to him that made him start. _If I was gay… that would mean that feeling I get…_ Sal put a hand on his chest, as a warm feeling seeped through his chest, while a heavy, cold feeling pooled in his stomach, _the way I feel around Larry… is that?_ He blushed profusely. _Nope, nope, nope, nope. Not going there._ Sal stood up and shook his head as if he could shake the thought out of his mind. _That’s not happening. Not on my good Christian Minecraft server._

As much as he tried to forget it, the thought echoed in his head for the rest of the evening, getting louder when he laid down for bed. _This is gonna be a rough night._

-

 

****************************

Sal and Larry were alone in the tree house, listening to music, doing homework. Then Sal’s hand fell into Larry’s. And he kept it there, pushing their fingers together. He thought for a moment that it was fine. Until Larry ripped his hand away and turned to Sal, looking angrier than Sal had ever seen him.

“What the hell, dude!?”

“I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean to-” Sal reached for him.

“Don’t touch me. And get out of my tree house, I don’t want to be up here alone with you.”

“What? But Larry-”

“You and Todd can be gay all you want, as long as you do it away from me.” Larry wiped the hand Sal had held on his shirt, “I knew you’d try and pull me into it. Can’t you do anything on your own? Or do you always have to drag me along with you? God, you’re so annoying. Now I can’t even listen to ‘Singular’ without thinking about you.” They were in Larry’s room. He grabbed the CD from the shelf, and snapped it in half, throwing it at Sal’s feat.

Sal fell to his knees and grabbed the pieces, desperately trying to fit them back together.

“Don’t ever even look at me again.” Sal looked up and they were in the hall at school. Larry scowled down at him, then turned and walked away into the crowd. All of their friends surrounded them, and one by one they each turned and followed Larry.

“Sorry Sal, but we like Larry better,” Todd said as he walked past.

“Yeah, he’s a lot cooler. You’re just an annoying tag along,” Chug spit down at him.

“Did you hear? Larry’s my boyfriend now. I never even liked you as a friend, I just wanted to get to Larry. Have fun being alone!” Ash turned and ran after Larry, leaving Sal in the middle of a faceless crowd, looming over him, seeming about to swallow him whole.

****************************

“NO!” Sal jerked awake, tangled in his covers and breathing like he’d run a marathon. He glanced around his room, and after assuring himself he was safe in bed, he slowly balled in on himself and started to cry.

 _He wouldn’t hate me. Larry wouldn’t leave me._ Sal tried to slow his breathing. _They’re my friends. They love me. Larry is my best friend. He would understand._ Slowly Sal relaxed. _I’m not getting back to sleep tonight._ He sat there for a few more minutes in silence, the shaking of his hands slowing down and his heart rate returning to normal.

Glancing up at the clock, he saw that it was still only 1:35 in the morning. _Larry is probably still up._ He reached for the walkie talkie next to his bed but hesitated. Maybe talking to him wouldn’t be the best idea right now, Sal though, remembering his nightmare. But, then again… _the person that makes you laugh, even when you don’t feel like laughing._ Larry Johnson is the only one who does that. Sal picked up the walkie talkie and pressed the talk button.

-

“Hey, Larry?”

Larry had his headphones on while he was painting, so he wouldn’t disturb his mom. She needed her sleep.

“Larry, are you up?”

He paused for a second, listening through his music, but shrugged and kept painting.

“Larry!”

This time Larry took off the headphones and heard the walkie talkie crackling. He jumped up and grabbed it, quickly replying, “What’s up Sally Face?”

“You’re awake.”

“And so are you,” When Sal didn’t respond, Larry furrowed his brow, “Is everything alright, Sal?”

“…I…Had another nightmare.”

“Aw, jeez man, you wanna come down? I can drag out the extra mattress if you want to stay.”

“Yeah, if that’s ok… I think I’d really like to not be alone right now.”

“I get you. C’mon down.”

“K. I’ll see you in a minute.”

“Be safe getting here.”

“Ok, Larry.”

“Don’t get lost.”

“It’s just downstairs, Larry.”

“Be careful on the elevator, Sal.”

“Yes, mom.”

“Don’t get stuck in the doors. It’s very hard to get limbs out of the shaft.”

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“Just get down here dude.”

“Got it, Larr bear.”

“Not cool, man.”

Sal had to crack a grin at his friend. He grabbed his mask and slipped out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 1 night woo  
> im totally not keeping this up  
> im hungry and tired  
> send help


	3. just bros bein dudes, man. dudes bein bros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to the years of my life i lost trying to find that stupid fucking key in the Gerudo training grounds in Ocarina of Time.

Larry greeted Sal at the door, holding one of the blankets from his bed. Sal stood in the doorway, feeling a little awkward. But Larry quickly wrapped him up and shooed him to his room. 

“Come, my little babushka, into my den of debauchery.”

Sal snorted. “Oh, my sweet little Lar-bear, you’ve grown so much. When are you gonna give me grandchildren?” Sal grabbed Larry’s cheek and pulled his face around, using your best gravely old lady voice.

Larry burst out laughing. “Not actually a bad impression of ole Nana Johnson. C’mon man, I’m working on a new painting.” Sal followed Larry back into his bedroom. He already felt some of the stress of the nightmare slipping away as he pulled Larry’s blanket tighter around him. He could smell Larry in it. A bit musty, a bit weedy, but also warm and friendly and safe. Sal blushed when he realized he was standing in the doorway smelling Larry’s blanket, but Larry was already back to his painting and hadn’t noticed.

“-so it just flies up in my face and I drop my shoe in the lake! I was pissed but I kept thinking about how its feathers looked in the sun,” Sal peered over Larry’s shoulder. He was painting a beautiful, stylized raven, with wings that looked like they were dripping in golden sunlight. 

“Woah. That’s really cool, Larry,” Sal always loved seeing Larry’s art. He had a fascinating style that Sal never got tired of, and his new piece was no exception.

“Heh, thanks. I was really just meaning to sketch it, but those came out so good I wanted to keep going,” Larry carefully worked the color on the canvas, creating deep shadows under the wings. Sal watched his long, thin fingers work, mesmerized by his delicate actions. “So, wanna tell me about that nightmare you had?” Larry glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and Sal realized he was still leaned over him. He stood up straight and blushed.

“Not, really. Not right now.” 

“S’ cool.” Larry calmly turned back to his canvas. Sal knew he wouldn’t ask again until he brought it up himself, which was fine. It would give him some time to think of what to tell him.   
‘I could tell him it was just the same nightmares as always,’ Sal grabbed the Game Box controller and settled into a beanbag chair, ‘but I don’t feel right lying to him. He’s worried about me, and he deserves the truth. I just, may not tell him everything. Yet.’

Sal lost himself in his game, and it was at least an hour before Larry plonked down next to him, startling him back to reality.

“Did you get past the level you were stuck on?” Larry asked, letting down his hair from the hasty pony tail he’d thrown it into at some point. Sal noticed he’d still managed to get paint in it.

“Uh, yeah, it actually wasn’t too hard after I figured out his attacks. But now I’m stuck in this weird maze and I can’t find any more keys.” 

“Oh yeah, I totally remember this part. There’s a hole in the ceiling somewhere, but you can only see it with the monocle of discernment.”

“Dude, seriously? Who thought of that,” Sal managed to progress through the level, with Larry’s coaching, but his mind was else ware. ‘This is as good a time as ever, I suppose’ He took a deep breath and glanced over at Larry, “So, my. Nightmare. Do you want to, uh, hear about it?”

“If you feel like telling,” Larry said. Sal paused to gather his thoughts before continuing.

“It was actually about you.”   
Larry’s eyebrows furrowed a bit, but he didn’t say anything, waiting for Sal to continue.

“We were in the tree house, and you said you didn’t want to be alone with me, and- I guess maybe I should start with Todd. We were talking earlier today, about what we were talking about last night, about not liking Ash, and I don’t think I’ve ever liked a girl, and I, uhh…” Sal trailed off and looked up at Larry. He just nodded in encouragement and let Sal gather his wits, “At first I thought I was Ace, but… what would you say if I thought I might be gay?” He said the last part quietly, shutting his eyes tight as if to hide from his own words.

Larry took in what Sal said, then reached over and paused the game, “Sal, you’re my best friend. We’ve been through so much shit together, do you really think I’d leave you because of who you want to put your dick in?” Sal snorted a bit at his wording. “I couldn’t care less, man. You’ve stuck with me through so much, you’re honestly the most important person to me. So I’m not going anywhere, even if you start fucking pencil sharpeners.”

Relief swept through Sal’s body. His shoulders started to shake as he relaxed, and he realized he was crying under the mask.

“Sal? You alright, man?” Larry reached over and started rubbing his back. After a moment, Sal turned and wrapped his arms around Larry, pulling them both almost off their beanbags. Larry wrapped his own long arms around Sal. “You’re safe, Sally. It’s ok,” He kept rubbing his back slowly until Sal seemed to calm down. “So that’s what your nightmare was about?”

Sal sniffed a bit, his mask now half off his face so he could dry his face on his sleeve, “Yeah. I dreamed that you left me, and Ash and Todd and everyone went with you.” The dream seemed less real now, less threatening, but still unpleasant to retell. 

“Jeez, that’s rough. I’m sorry you went through that, man.”

“Yeah. It’s ok though. I’m fine now,” ‘also I have an overwhelming erg to crawl into your lap right now,’ Sal added in his head.

“Well you know if you ever need to talk about anything, I’m always here.”

“Thanks Larry. You’re really great, you know.”

“I know. Just being the cool best friend sidekick,” Sal laughed. “What? You know you’d totally be the Anime hero-kun. You have blue hair, for pete’s sake.”

“Nah, I’m definitely the villain. What kind of hero wears a prosthetic mask all the time?”

“Uh, No Face, duh.”

“No Face wasn’t the main character.”

“That’s what you say,” With that, the mood returned almost to normal. Sal still felt a weight in his stomach every time Larry laughed so hard he shook, or brushed against him, or blew a strand of hair out of his face. But the weight felt more like a marble, not the brick it was when he’d woken up a few hours ago. 

-

The next morning, Sal dully registered someone trying to talk to him, and being shaken urgently.

“-class! Come on!” Larry’s hair tickled Sal’s nose as he blinked up at him. When Sal opened his eyes, Larry stopped shaking him and ran over to his closet. “Shit shit shit shit!” 

“What’s goin on?” Sal yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

“We overslept! Mom’s gonna kill us if we’re late again!” When Sal sat up and looked around, Larry was wearing jeans and pulling shoes on, almost falling over. He hadn’t bothered changing the paint spattered shirt he’d slept in. 

“Oh,” Sal squinted and focused on Larry’s alarm clock, “…OH. Oh shit!” Sal jumped up and started getting ready. He kept some clothes at Larry’s, for these very situations, and they were both dressed and running out of the apartment in minutes. They were all the way to the front door before Sal remembered to run up to his apartment and retrieve the glass eye he’d left the night before. They made it to the school only a few minutes after their first class had started. It was only after Sal was settled into his desk that he realized he and Larry had changed together. ‘That’s absolutely normal,’ he said to himself, ‘we’ve done it a million times.’ But still, his new revelation on his feelings toward his friend made Sal blush thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well shit-in-my-tea, it's chapter three. I'm actually shook that this has gotten so many reads and kudoses, yall have no clue. <3


	4. God damnit Gizmo

Before school ended, Sal managed to catch Todd alone by their lockers.

“Todd, I have a problem.”

“We really should stop meeting like this.”

“I think I like Larry.”

Todd nodded and kept sorting thought his locker, “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“But what do I do? What if he found out and got weirded out and left? “

“Sal,” Todd shut the locker and turned to him, “Do you really think something like that would make Larry stop talking to you?”

“I don’t know, what if it did? Larry’s my best friend, I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“Remember, you are also Larry’s best friend. I can say with 100% certainty that nothing short of wild horses could drag you two apart. A little crush is nothing. You don’t have anything to be worried about.”

Sal sighed. “I guess you’re right, Larry isn’t that kind of person. But what if he finds out and things still get weird?”

“That is a possibility, but situations like this usually don’t get weird unless you make them weird. As long as you’re honest and direct, everything will be fine.”

“I guess, but it’s still just, really worrying. I feel like it’s always in the back of my mind now, and I’ll end up saying something dumb, you know?”

“Have you considered just telling him?” Todd said.

Sal blinked. That option had not yet occurred to him. “But, if I tell him, then he’d turn me down to my face. That might be worse than him finding out accidentally.”

“Sally, you aren’t some lovesick stranger cornering him to proclaim your undying love. You’re best friends. Your feelings do not change that in the slightest. It’s simply a different form of the love you both already have for each other.”

“I-” Sal was cut off by Neil emerging from the river of students and throwing an arm around Todd.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” he said.

“Hello, Neil,” Todd smiled at him, “Sally and I were just discussing a private matter. Sal, is it ok of Neil joins the conversation? He may offer some helpful insight.”

“Hey, Neil. Yeah, I guess that’s fine.” Todd summarized Sal’s predicament, and Neil whistled.

“That’s rough, buddy. This kinda stuff can be hard, especially if you’re just learning something like that about yourself.”

“Thanks, Neil. I’m just not sure what to do now. Todd said I should be honest to Larry about it, but I don’t know if I could take being rejected. But I don’t know how to deal with feeling all jittery and self conscious when I’m around him, either.”

“Well, how do you know he’ll reject you?” Neil asked.

“Well, I-” Sal sputtered. “He’s straight. Of course he would.”

“I thought I was straight too, until Todd came on to me. Then I couldn’t get the dork out of my head, and, well, here we are,” Neil smooched Todd on the cheek, and Todd blushed.

“Although that is a possibility, I think helping Sal work through his feelings should be priority, not playing matchmaker,” Todd said.

Before they could continue the conversation, the bell rang and they all had to run to class. Fortunately this was Sal’s last class of the day. He spent most of the time mulling over what Todd and Neil had said. ‘What would happen if I actually told Larry?’ he thought. As he gazed out the window, the situation played itself out in his head. 

“I need to talk to you,” Sal would say. Larry would look up from his painting, through his thick eyelashes.

“What’s up Sal?” Larry’s voice sounded deeper in Sal’s imagination. Would Sal ease into it, or be direct?

“Remember what we were talking about last night? There’s something else I need to tell you.” Larry brushed his hair back from his face and leaned his elbows on his knees.

“Alright man, shoot.”

“There’s someone that I like.”

“Oooooh, spill Sally Face! Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Well, Larry, it’s you,” Sal pulled off his mask, and his hair blew in a mysterious breeze as Larry looked up at him.

“N-nani?” Larry said as Sal took his cheek in one hand and pulled his face toward him. Their faces got came closer and closer, until-

*TICK* 

Sal’s head shot up, just in time for the teacher to turn around. 

“-are due Monday. Please make sure everything is in the correct format,” Sal looked over his shoulder at Larry, who laid his head on his hands and fluttered his eyelashes, mouthing ‘sleeping beauty’ at him. Sal grabbed his pencil from the desk and threw it back at him. A few minutes later, the last bell rang, and he met Larry for the walk home.

“Ha, you were so out of it Sal, the old bag almost caught you dozing off,” Larry ruffled one of Sal’s ponytails.

“Haha, yeah, I guess I was a little distracted.”

“Something on your mind, Sal?” Larry looked at him, a bit concerned.

“I guess, but, I’ll tell you about it later,” The rest of the walk home was uneventful. Larry went back down to the basement, and Sal went up to his own apartment. 

-

“Gizmo, don’t you do it,” Sal was staring the cat down. Gizmo was perched on the nightstand, one paw edging toward the glass with Sal’s eye in it.

“Mrow,” Gizmo replied, barely touching the cup.

“Gizmo Fisher, if you throw that cup on the ground, it’ll be no TV for a week,” Sal took a step forward, and Gizmo nudged the cup toward the edge of the table, “Don’t think I won’t do it Gizmo!”

*Cssshhhhk* “Hey Sal, you there?”

“MrrrOW!” Gizmo smacked the cup and leapt off the table, darting toward the door.

“Damnit Gizmo!” Sal dove across the room after the cup, but it crashed to the ground anyways, and his eye rolled away under his bed.

“Sally Faaaace,” The walkie talkie buzzed above him.

Sal jumped up from the ground, managing to crack his head on the edge of the nightstand.

“God fucking damnit,” He muttered. 

“I guess you don’t want to talk to me anymore. I am all alone in this cold, dark world,” Sal rubbed the growing knot on his head, and blindly swatted for the walkie talkie above his head.

“Wow, dramatic much,” Sal said.

“There you are! We’re still on to hang out this weekend, yeah?”

“Aw damnit,” Sal muttered to himself. “Yeah, totally. If I ever find my eye, that is.” He bent down and peered into the endless void which his eye had rolled into and started feeling around for it.

“What?”

“Oh, Gizmo threw it off the table and it rolled under my bed.”

“That bastard.”

“I know. I give him food and shelter, and he loses my body parts,” Sal was half under the bed trying to find his stupid dumb-fucking eyeball.

“If you need a big buff maintenance man to come help you find it, I’m available.”

Sal blushed at the thought of Larry like this, ass in the air, digging around under his bed. “I, uh, think I got it Lar.”

“Well if you get stuck under your bed looking for it, you know who to call.”

Sal blushed even harder thinking about Larry finding him like this.

“If I get trapped under my bed, just leave me to the ghosts.”

“Haha. Alright dude, I’ll see you tomorrow,” the walkie talkies disconnected, and Sal dropped his forehead to the floor with a *Thunk*. He was supposed to spend the weekend at the Johnson’s, since his dad was going out of town for work. How was he supposed to spend the whole weekend with Larry without telling him? Or worse, what if he did tell him and it went badly? Sal sighed. This would be a very stressful few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dun du du duuuuh* chapter 4 yall. what will happen on their weekend alone together? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) who knows, not me  
> also shoutout to city girl on youtube, her album celestial angel is what I've been writing to and it's fantastic.  
> <3 yall, get sleep, drink water
> 
> Edit; next chapter is already 3 pages long and its nowhere near where i want it to be aahhh


	5. oh boy this is a long one

Sal pushed it off as long as he could. ‘I need to wash the dishes,’ ‘I need to take a shower,’ ‘Gizmo is hogging the bathroom,’ ‘I’ll be there soon, I’ll be there soon, I’ll be there soon.’ But eventually he couldn’t delay any longer, and he headed downstairs to spend the next two days with Larry.

‘Since when do I dread hanging out with my best friend,’ Sal thought. Maybe Todd was right, and telling him would be the best thing. Get everything out in the open. ‘Easier said than done’ Sal muttered to himself as the elevator doors opened and he was immediately confronted with Larry pillaging the vending machine.

“Hey, there you are!” Larry perked up when he saw Sal. “I’m grabbing us some snacks, how do you feel about a movie night? I borrowed ‘Hereditary’ from Chug.”

“Yeah, sure. That sounds good,” Sal responded automatically. 

“Sweat. Dinner first, though. Mom’s making lasagna,” Larry’s stomach growled at the mention of Lisa’s lasagna, which made both the boys laugh. “You head inside, I’ll be there in a minute.”

The Johnson apartment smelled heavenly. Lisa was buzzing around, putting out place settings and finishing dinner. One of the little things Sal loved about them, when Lisa made a nice dinner, they always set the low living room coffee table like a resturaunt table (centerpiece included) and sat on couch cushions to eat. It was just…wholesome family time, and Sal ate up every second he could get.

“Sal! It’s great to see you!” Lisa said from the kitchen, where she was shredding cheese for salads.

“Hey, Lisa. It smells great in here,” Sal dropped his bag by Larry’s door and joined her in the kitchen. “Is there anything you need help with?”

“Thank you, Sal. If you could cut some onion for me, that would be great.”

“Sure thing, Lisa,” Sal washed his hands and set to cutting onion for the salads while Lisa checked the lasagna. 

A minute later, Larry came inside with an armload of junkfood. “Yo, it smells great in here,” Larry dropped the snacks with Sal’s stuff on his way to the kitchen. He stood over his mom’s shoulder as she pulled the lasagna out of the oven, practically drooling over it.

“Hey, back off there, mister. Dinner isn’t ready yet,” Lisa shoed him away from the cheesy, golden goodness.

“Hey Larry,” Sal said.

“Yeah?” Sal turned around, eyes red and puffy, holding up the knife.

“Do you ever wonder if onions have feelings?” He sniffled a bit. Larry looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.

“Haha, dude, what the fuck,” Larry was clutching his stomach, he was laughing so hard.

“Language!” Lisa shot across the kitchen.

“Sorry, mom,” Larry giggled back. A few minutes later, everything was ready, and the three sat criss-cross-applesauce around the coffee table. “Everything looks great, mom!” Larry said, already shoveling lasagna on his plate.

“Yeah, real great Lisa, thanks!” Sal was grabbing garlic bread for himself.

“Haha, you boys are too sweat. I hope I made enough for everyone, you two look like you haven’t eaten in days,” Lisa laughed at the two of them.

“We’re growing boys, mom,” Larry said around a mouthful of food.

“I sure hope you’re not still growing,” Sal said. If Larry got any taller he’d have to duck to get through doorways.

“I sure hope you start soon,” Larry poked Sal’s skinny arm with a fork.

“Aw, suck it, Larry. You’re just jellous because I’m prettier than you,” Sal batted his eyelashes at Larry, who chucked a cherry tomato at him.

“Boys, not at the table!”

“Yes, mom.”

“Yes, Lisa.” They did not stop, and ended dinner laughing at each other with lasagna on their faces while Lisa sighed and rolled her eyes at the two. She managed to reign them in long enough to help wash the dishes, but soon Larry dragged Sal back to his room to start their ‘rad weekend of bro-ness’, as Larry put it. 

“Alright, I basically cleaned out the vending machine, so this should hold us over until tomorrow,” Larry dropped his pile of junk by the bean bags. Sal noticed several bags of salt & vinegar chips. ‘Larry hates those. He must have cleaned out the row just for me,’ Sal thought, a slight blush forming under his mask. Larry always did little things like that for his friends. 

“-Chug said it sucked, but he also hated ‘Three billboards’, so I bet it’s gonna be great.” Larry was setting up the movie. Sal flopped into a bean bag and popped open a bag of chips. ‘It’s just a movie, then we’ll go to bed. I can handle this.’ He thought.

“I don’t know how you can eat those things, I can’t even stand the smell,” Larry wrinkled his nose as he sat next to Sal.

“Dude, salt and vinegar chips are the best.”

“You mean the worst.”

“Ya know, if you eat enough of them, your tongue goes kinda numb,” Sal said, stuffing a handful of them into his mouth.

“Food isn’t supposed to do that. Further evidence to my point, they aren’t food.”

“Try me bitch,” Sal sputtered, bits of chip flying out of his mouth.

“Ew, you’re disgusting,” Larry flicked a bit of chip off his arm back at Sal, then grabbed the remote and started the DVD player. 

The rest of the movie went smoothly. Lisa brought them popcorn half way through, half of which they ended up throwing at the TV, and each other. And there was only one time that Sal’s and Larry’s hands met in the bowl. 

Sal and Larry were chattering about the movie as they dragged out the spare mattress.

“You totally screamed when the mom popped up behind her,” Sal said.

“I did not!”

“You so did, you practically jumped in my arms,”

“Pure and utter blasphemy,” Larry chucked a pillow at Sal’s head. They kept on like that until the bed was arranged for Sal. They did settle in to bed eventually, which left Sal with the agonizing decision of ‘should I tell him now and get it over with, or wait till tomorrow in case it’s awkward?’ Sal sighed heavily. ‘I need to do it this weekend, so it’s better sooner than later. I’m going to do it. I just need to do it. Ok.’ Sal rolled over to face Larry, took a deep breath, and- 

*Sn-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

He was cut off by a noise bearing resemblance to a lawn mower issuing from Larry. ‘…tomorrow. I’ll tell him tomorrow.’

-

8:00 AM- *Beep beep beep beep beep* 

8:30 AM- *Beep beep beep beep beep*

9:00 AM- *Beep beep beep beep beep*

9:30 AM- *Beep beep beep beep beep*

10:00 AM- *Bang bang bang *

“Whats goin on,” Sal mumbled from his bed. 

“Mmmmm,” Larry grumbled, pulling a pillow over his face.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG* “Guys! Are you even up yet?”

“Mmmm nooo,” Sal rolled over and ducked under his covers.

“We’re coming in so you guys better have clothes on,” The door burst open, and Ash and Todd walked in. 

“Yup, still in bed,” Ash said.

“You know if you allow your sleep scheduls to get off track during the weekend, it will be harder to return to normal during the week,” Todd said.

“Fuck you and your fuckin sleep schedul,” Larry said from under his pillow.

“And your little dog, too,” Sal added, feeling around the floor for his mask from under the covers. He found it, and pulled it under the covers.

“You two are ridiculous,” Ash plonked herself on Larry’s painting stool, spinning around a few times before focusing on the canvas still on the easel. “Oooh, Larry this is cool. Did you do this?”

Larry finnaly sat up, “…No, Ash. An elephant painted that.” He yawned and began his morning scratching.

“Well that must be a very talented elephant,” Ash rolled her eyes at him. 

“Now, are you two going to get ready, or are we rescheduling again?”

Sal and Larry groaned in unison. “Fine, I’m getting up,” Sal rolled out of the covers onto the floor and slowly pulled himself up. Larry just grabbed his pants from the end of his bed and pulled them on without getting up. Everyone was used to seeing him in his boxers by now.

When they were all ready, the group piled out of Larry’s room. Lisa was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea.

“There’s money on the counter for you guys. Be safe, I love you all,” She hugged Ash and Todd and gave Larry and Sal a kiss on the head before sending them on their way.

Larry’s truck was a tight squeeze for all of them, but they managed. It was a pretty old model he got cheep from a guy moving out of town who couldn’t take it with him, and it was perfect for their needs. When they were all situated, they hit the road, blaring metal to cover the whistling sound the back window made. The rest of the windows were rolled down, as they were the only source of air conditioning in the thing. 

One long, 30 minute drive later, they arrived. Their oasis in the desert. The source of their power. Chuck-E-Cheese loomed on the horizon, beckoning them closer. It took five circles of the parking lot to find a spot, and when they finally parked, the doors burst open and all four teenagers piled out, practically racing each other to get inside. 

Larry and Ash went rushing off to the games, leaving Sal and Todd to order pizzas for the table. 

“Sal, while we’re alone, may I ask if you’ve spoken with Larry yet?”

Sal blushed. “No, not yet. I’m planning on doing it tonight.”

Todd nodded. “If there’s anything I can do, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I will. Thanks, Todd.”

“It’s no problem, Sally.”

A little while later, Sal was playing skee ball. Correction, owning skee ball.

“Mind if I join you?” Ash appeared beside him.

“Oh, not at all. Just don’t be sad when I beat you,” Ash laughed .

“In your dreams, Sally Face,” She dropped some tokens into the line next to Sal and started playing.

A few rounds later, Sal remembered something Larry had said a few days earlier. “Um, hey Ash, can I ask you something?”

“Is it ‘how are you so good at skee ball’? ‘cause I’m not teaching you my secret,” Ash said as she sunk a ball in the 100 point hole.

“Haha. No, I just wanted to ask… do you like me?” 

Ash gave him a funny look. “Of course I like you, Sal. We’re friends.”

“That’s not really what I ment.”

“…OH. Sal, I’m sorry, but I just want to be friends. You’re a cool dude, but-”

“No! No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Sal cut her off. “Jeez, this is silly. It’s just that everyone else kept saying that you were into me, and I just didn’t want to, you know, lead you on or anything.”

Ash started laughing. Like, loud, uncontrollable laughter. When she caught her breath, she grabbed Sal by the shoulder and looked at him. “Sal, I am a gigantic, raging lesbian. I want nothing more than to eat as much pussy as possible before I die.”

Sal blinked at her. “…Oh. Well, I’m gay. I think.”

Ash snorted. “What do you mean, you think?”

“Well it’s kind of a new revelation, and I’m still kind of figuring it out myself.”

Ash nodded wisely. “I see. Well, that explains why we get along so well. We must have smelled the gay on each other.”

After that, they went back to skee ball. Sal beat Ash, but just barely. They finished their tournament just in time for their pizzas to arrive, and the group re-congregated and fell upon them like hyenas. 

“Mmf, guys, I believe an announcement is in order,” Ash said around a mouthful of food. She actually stood up on the booth and placed one hand over her heart, pausing for dramatic effect, before announcing, “I, Ashley Campbell, am a raging Lesbian. I want nothing more than to eat as much pussy as possible before I die,” She then sat back down and continued to stuff her face. Todd and Larry shrugged and nodded. ‘Has she rehearsed that line?’ Sal thought. Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about that anymore.

Several hours later, they emerged from the resturaunt with their prizes. Ash picked out some colored clip-in extensions, putting some in her own hair, and the rest in Larry’s. He didn’t seem to mind. Sal and Larry mostly got candy, but Sal had sprung for a paddle ball toy, which he and Larry took turns failing with. Todd, of course, had abused what he called the ‘highest relative output’ game (which turned out to be skee ball) and won one of the nicer prizes- a large stuffed bear wearing glasses. Once more, they all crammed themselves in Larry’s truck and headed home. On the ride back, they agreed to name Todd’s bear Archibald. 

They dropped off Ash at her own house, and she gave each of them a hug before clamboring out of the truck. 

“Best day ever!” She yelled back at them, waving from her doorstep.  
When they finally arrived at the apartments, Todd bid them goodnight at the elevator. “You guys have fun, I have some homework to finish,” He gave Sal a thumbs up as the doors closed.

Back in the apartment, Sal’s hoodie was loaded with the candy they’d won. “You head to my room, I’m gonna go take a horse piss,” Larry excused himself, leaving Sal alone in the quiet apartment. Now very self conscious of his feelings, he went into Larry’s room and added the candy to what remained of their snack pile. Then he grabbed his phone and shot a text to Todd. 

“Telling him is the best thing, right? I need to be honest, and he won’t hate me.”

… “Yes, Sally. The worst thing that could happen is he does not reciprocate your feelings and you continue as you are now.”

“Ok. Thanks, Todd.”

“Anytime Sally Face.”

Sal shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He could do this. He and Larry had been through a lot more awkward, weird situations before.

A minute later, Larry came back, “YO, Sal I almost forgot there’s this crazy story I gotta tell you. Ok so I was sitting in Bio, right, and you know Mr. Beckerd basically doesn’t care about anything accept watching porn on his computer, right,” Larry threw himself on his bed as he recounted the story.

“Larry, there’s something I need to tell you…” Sal said quietly.

“So we were watching one of the dumbass videos he puts on for us, but he plugs his phone into the computer to charge it, right,”

“I kinda have to talk to you about something,” Sal said, a little louder.

“But he doesn’t realize that that also made his phone control the projector, right, cause he’s a dumbass,”

“Larry!” Sal said, with a little more force than he ment to.

Larry blinked at him, startled, “What’s up?” 

“There’s, ah, something. That I should tell you,” Sal sat down on his mattress and hugged his knees to his chest, looking everywhere that wasn’t at Larry.

“Oh. Ok, well, shoot,” Larry sensed Sal was being serious about something and sat up, giving his friend his full attention.

Sal pulled his pony tails and blushed, “Ok, this is, really hard for me to say-” He took a deep breath, “-So, can you just, listen to everything I have to say and not be weirded out for a few minutes?” Larry just nodded and waited for him to speak. “Ok. Here goes nothing,” Sal murmured to himself. He paused for a minute, making a choice- He reached up and slowly unbuckled his mask, laying it down to one side. It wasn’t often he decided to show his face, but Larry had already seen it, and Sal wanted him to know he was serious about what he had to say. He took one more deep breath before continuing. 

“Larry, you’ve been my best friend for so long. No one else knows me like you do. You make me feel safe, and happy, and loved, and you make me laugh. And I just… it makes me feel all… fluttery inside, you make me feel all fluttery inside, and I didn’t know what that meant until now, but I guess I… like you, as… more than friends. And I’m scared of that, I’m scared of telling you this, and I know you don’t want that kind of relationship with me, but I have to be honest with you. I just, I never want to lose you, Larry. You mean the world to me, and I don’t want to ever not have you by my side, you know? So even if you don’t like me like that, just, let’s not be weird? Can we not be weird after this?” Sal finally met Larry’s eyes. Larry stared back at him, looking… not disgusted, which was good. Surprised? Confused? Sal couldn’t quite read him and was holding his breath waiting for him to speak.

“…Ok. Can you, give me a second to figure out what to say?” Sal give a tiny, shy nod. Larry let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair, staring down at his lap for a minute with his eyebrows pushed together so they wrinkled his forehead. “Ok. Thank you, for telling me how you feel. I really appreciate it. I know that must have been really tough to say. Sal, I… I’ve never had a friend like you, and I never want to lose you, either. And I definitely don’t want things between us to change after this. But… is it ok if I don’t answer you right now?”

It was Sal’s turn to look surprised. “Oh, uh… yeah. I guess that’s ok.”

“Ok. Thanks. Do you, um, want a hug?” Larry opened his arms a bit, invitingly.

“Yeah. That would actually be really good right now,” Sal and Larry got up and Larry pulled the smaller boy in tightly, setting his chin on his head.

“You know I love you, man.”

“Yeah. I love you too, Larry.” They stayed like that for a minute, and Sal’s anxiety about the situation drained away. A moment later, Larry let him go.

“Alright, I think we need some metal to balance out all those emotions.”

“Agreed.” Sal slipped his mask back into place, and Larry grabbed a random CD and threw it in the player. The rest of the night was… surprisingly normal. They thrashed for a while, Sal kicked Larry’s ass at Mario Kart, and they didn’t hit their mattresses until well past midnight.

Sal was surprisingly relaxed and went to sleep fairly quickly. But Larry lay awake, thinking about their earlier conversation. When Sal told him how he felt, his first reaction was to say ‘Sorry, but I don’t feel the same. I’m flattered, but I’m straight. I don’t like you like that.’ But as Sal explained how he felt… Larry found himself confused. Everything Sal said, Larry felt too. Sal was the one thing that truly made him feel happy. And safe. And loved. Sal made him feel loved, and Larry could get drunk off that feeling. Sal was just… an amazing person. The way he accepted everyone around him, even excusing Travis’s bullying and offering him a loving hand- Larry was lucky to have Sal in his life. But… did Larry like him in that way?

The sleep he got that night was light and restless. The next day, everything was normal as they got ready and went to school. But Larry spent the day zoned out, turning the previous night over and over in his mind. He honestly had no idea how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, yall weren't expecting that, were you?  
> shoutout to you sweet darlings that have been commenting, you really motivated me to get this one done. Its a pretty big one, I hope I did these dear boys' emotions justice.
> 
> Don't forget your skincare routines tonight, have a good one <3


	6. In which Larry is a stoner, but not around his mother.

“Laaaaarryyyy,” Ash waved a hand in front of his face.

“Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?” Larry snapped back to reality. 

Sal studied him across the lunch table, a little concerned. It was obvious he had something on his mind the past few days, but he seemed otherwise fine. Just, distracted. ‘Is he thinking about last weekend?’ Sal wondered as he picked at his food.

The rest of the school day went in a similar way, everyone else laughing and talking around them, but Sal and Larry seemed on a separate plane. Sal was focused on Larry, and Larry was focused inward. When they met after school to walk home, Sal made an effort to draw him out of his shell.

“So, Larry,”

“Oh, yeah, what’s up Sal?” 

“You never finished your story the other night.”

“Uh, what story?”

“The one with Beckerd and his phone?”

“Oh, that’s right! Ok where did I leave off?” Larry seemed immediately engaged.

“He plugged his phone into the computer and he’s a dumbass.”

“Right. So he plugs in his phone, but the computer is hooked to the projector to play a movie, right?”

“Yeah,” Sal smiled a bit as Larry went back to his usual self.

“So this moron starts watching porn on his phone, which sent it to the projector,” Larry was stifling laughter, “So we just sat there watching porn. For the whole period. I guess no one wanted to tell him, or they were too embarrassed to. I think one girl was going to, but someone stopped her. It was honestly the most informative bio class I’ve had all year.”

“Did he ever realize?”

“That’s the best shit, he never did! At the end of class he just unplugged his phone and the projector went back to the movie, so he has no fucking clue!” 

“Wow. That’s crazy. I bet someone was jacking off.”

“Oh definitely. Unfortunately, I’m near the front of his class, so I didn’t see who.”

“So, what’s Beckerd into?” 

“Guess. Fucking guess because you’ll never believe me.”

“Feet.”

“Basic.”

“Twinks in catholic school girl uniforms.”

“Not even close.”

“Tentacles.”

Larry stopped dead, turned to Sal and grabbed him by the shoulders, staring directly into his eyes, “Mr. Beckerd, that lazy, old, useless fuckwad, is into bellybuttons.”

“…what.”

“Beckerd spent fifteen minutes trying to find videos, pictures, and gifs of men fucking women’s bellybuttons.” They stared at each other in silence. Then they both burst out laughing. When Larry recovered enough to speak, he added, “But apparently he’ll settle for some good anal, if the bellybutton tag is particularly dead that day.”

This only made them laugh harder, and the rest of the walk home was filled with them trying to figure out how such a wet paper towel of a man could develop such a fetish. 

“Maybe it’s passed down in his family. He walked in on his dad fucking his mom’s bellybutton, as did his father, and his father before him,” Sal said.

“Nah, that kinda shit comes from living in your mom’s basement and never touching a woman ‘till you’re forty.”

“Says the basement-dweller who lives with his mom.”

“Well, shit, I guess you’re right. I am doomed to become a hundred-year-old virgin, grasping at dreams of a woman letting me screw her in the bellybutton,” Larry laughed, but Sal was caught on something.

“Wait, you’ve never… you know, done it?” Sal was glad Larry couldn’t see his blush.

“Uh, no. Why, have you?”

“Ha, of course not. Who would screw a guy in a mask? Besides, I’m gay now, remember?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s right,” Larry chuckled a bit.

“Huh. I guess I just always assumed you had.”

“Well, I mean, I’ve made out in a few closets, but I guess I’ve just never been with someone I wanted to do it with enough to actually, ya know, do it,” Larry scratched the back of his head and looked away. “Besides, you know if I had, you’d have been the first one to hear about it.”

Sal snorted. “I can imagine it now. The middle of the night, I wake up to the call. ‘Sal, Sal, a girl finally touched me in my special place!’” Sal mocked his friend. Larry laughed at him, but Sal was a bit distracted by the ‘making out in closets’ thing. He didn’t exactly like thinking about some woman touching Larry like that. ‘Lord, am I actually getting jealous?’ Sal had dealt with so many new emotions in the past week, he was getting a little tired of his brain surprising him. 

Back at the apartments, the two boys hung out for a little while longer, but as Larry started seaming more and more distracted again, he excused himself and went back to his own apartment. He figured Larry could use a little space.

20 minutes later found Larry sitting against the building in the back yard, blowing smoke towards the setting sun. 

“So, I’m going to pretend not to see that,” Larry jumped as Lisa appeared next to him.

“Oh, it’s, ahh-”

“I said I didn’t see it, Larry,” Lisa sat next to him against the wall. “So, I know talking to your mom about your feelings isn’t cool, but you haven’t been yourself lately. Is everything ok?”

Larry flushed a bit. “Sorry. I’m fine, really. I’ve just got something on my mind I guess,” He put out the blunt on the concrete next to him.

“Ok. Is it anything you want to talk about? Talking things out with somebody can help a lot, you know.”

“Thanks, Mom. But, I don’t think I really want to talk about it.”

“Ok,” Lisa just put a hand on his back and rubbed slowly, watching the sunset. “I love you a lot, Lar-bear.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

They sat together for a few minutes longer, until Lisa moved to stand up.

“Uh, wait, I-,” Larry grabbed her arm and stopped her. She paused and let him gather himself. “Sal, told me something the other day. And I don’t know how to feel about it.” Larry wished he’d gotten higher before she found him, but he wasn’t about to light up in front of her.

Lisa re-settled herself. “What did he tell you?”

“He said…” Larry trailed off, feeling his hands starting to shake. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. “Sal said that he…likes me. And I didn’t know what to tell him.”

Lisa raised her eyebrows a bid. “Oh. Well, do you like him?”

Larry felt like he was in elementary school again, telling his mom about a girl he saw on the playground. “I didn’t think so. But, he was explaining how he felt, and I just… I don’t know. I mean, he’s my best friend,” On one hand, Larry thought, he never wanted that to change. But on the other hand… how big of a change was it?

“Does he make you happy?” Lisa asked.

“…Yeah,” ‘Sometimes he’s the only thing that does,’ he added in his mind.

“Well, Lar-bear, you know what I always say. Find what makes you happy, and chase that. I know you’ll make the best decision, and Sal will understand, either way,” She gave him a kiss on the head. After a few minutes, Lisa left Larry to his thoughts. He stayed there until the night air nipped at his fingers and nose. When he came back inside, he had his mind made up. He grabbed the walkie talkie and called Sal.

“Hey, can you come down here?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Is everything ok?”

“I’m fine, I just need to talk to you.”

“Ok. I’ll be down there in a minute.”

“Ok. I’ll, uh, see you soon.”

Larry dropped the walkie talkie and lay down on his bed with his face in his hands. ‘Am I really about to do this?’

-

A few minutes later, there was a timid knock at the door.

“It’s open,” Larry said.

Sal slipped in and shut the door behind him. Larry stood up and faced him, fidgeting and sweating.

“So, what did you need to talk to me about?” Sal asked. He knew it was almost certainly their conversation last weekend. He couldn’t stop a sliver of hope from growing in his chest.

“Uh… shit man, this is hard. You remember what you told me before?”

“About, liking you?” ‘How could I forget.’

“Yeah, that. See,” Larry swallowed and his eyes darted away from Sal. “I think… I feel the same way you do, Sal. Everything you said the other night. You mean everything to me, dude. I’ve been thinking about it a lot. You helped me through accepting my Dad leaving; you’ve saved my life more than once in this damn building. I don’t know, man, I just can’t imagine my life without you. And I guess I just haven’t felt something this, big, and real, for someone before, and I kind of… don’t know how to handle it,” Larry was combing his fingers through his hair, circling his other hand at the wrist as he paced the floor. “It really scares me. It feels like I’m staring into this big, dark pit, and I have to choose to jump or not, and either way will affect the rest of my life. And I just,” He finally sat down on his bed, leaning forward on his knees, staring at his hands. “Something keeps telling me to jump. It scares the shit out of me, but every time I look at you I can’t imagine taking that step with anyone else. You make me feel like magic, Sal, like when we’re together, no evil cult, or celestial force of the universe, or anything, could stop us,” He looked up at Sal. “So, I guess that means I like you too?” 

Sal didn’t know what to say. He never expected Larry to be so… vulnerable. “I don’t know, man. Does it?”

Larry thought for a second before responding. “…Yeah. Yeah, I think it does.” Larry sat up straighter and faced Sal, as though a weight had been taken off his back. They stayed like that for a moment, Sal’s heart racing with disbelief. It felt like a new world had opened up to them. 

“So, what do we do now?”

Sal blinked at him. He had never actually gotten this far in his mind. “…Want to play Mario Kart?”

“You know what, that sounds good.”

They settled into their beanbag chairs- maybe just a hair closer than usual- and proceeded to relentlessly kick each other’s asses. Sal found himself smiling uncontrollably. ‘I guess not a lot has really changed.’ That made him a little relieved. It would have been weird if suddenly they were all lovey-dovey or something. They got so caught up in their game, they forgot how late it was, and when it was almost midnight, Lisa knocked on the door and cracked it open. 

“You boys sound like you’re having fun in here.”

“Oh, Mom, did we wake you up?” 

“Oh don’t worry, I wasn’t sleeping. But I hope to soon, so try to keep it down?”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Of course Lisa, sorry.”

She turned to leave, but remembered something. “Larry, you know I still have Young Frankenstein rented, if you two would like to have a movie night. It’s an oldie, but a goodie.”

“That actually sounds good. What do you think, Sal?”

“I think you’re just tired of me beating you.”

Lisa laughed at the two boys. “I’ll find it.”

“Hey Larry,” Sal said, putting one hand behind his shoulder and leaning in close to him. “You… should go make us some popcorn.”

“Wha-” a light blush dusted Larry’s cheeks. “Nah, bullshit. You can use a microwave, Sally Face.”

“But I’m the guest, Larry Face. You should serve me.”

“You haven’t been a guest in this house in years.”

Sal just batted his eyes at him. Larry felt his chest flutter.

“Ug, fine, you’re lucky I’m hungry too.”

“With butter!” Sal yelled after him. 

While Larry was waiting for the popcorn to finish, Lisa found the movie and gave it to him. 

“So…” She gave him a look, nodding to his door.

Larry half smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

Lisa just smiled and gave him a squeeze before disappearing to her own room. 

Soon Larry returned with popcorn and movie in hand, and they settled in. It was actually pretty darn funny, and they found themselves doubled over each other in laughter. Eventually, Sal found himself slotted under Larry’s arm. It was incredibly comfortable, and he decided then that he would never leave that spot, with Larry’s arm around him, close enough to smell his shirt. It was around then that Larry noticed Sal had removed his prosthetic. Larry blushed, looking down at the smaller boy cuddled into his side, illuminated by the TV. He liked this. Just, being close to each other. They were in a warm, safe, unbreakable bubble, and everything felt right. 

They fell asleep like that, curled around each other. Lisa woke them up in time for school, deciding not to comment on their sleeping arrangement, as the two were already blushing uncontrollably as they detangled themselves. ‘At least I won’t have to worry about either of them bringing home a pregnant girlfriend,’ she thought as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we did it guys. the big dorks are finally together.  
> dont worry tho this is not the last chapter lol  
> also btw my tumblr is Tea-Honey-And-Lemon if anyone wants to find me there.  
> hope yall enjoyed this massive emotions fest and have a good night! <3


	7. only if you want me to

“Laaaarryyyy.” 

“Mmm.”

“Wake up, Larry.”

“Noooo,” The taller boy rolled over and buried his face in Sal’s hoodie. Sal smiled and gently scratched the back of his partner’s head. 

‘Partner? Can I really call him that?’ Sal thought as he went back to his Gear Boy. It was Saturday, almost a week since they agreed to be… something. Sal wasn’t quite sure what they were yet. ‘Are we really partners if we haven’t even kissed? Or are we just… very close exclusive friends?’ What they *had* been doing was holding hands. And sometimes cuddling. Which Sal enjoyed immensely. But the more he and Larry were together, the more Sal wanted… something more. Sal tried once more to wake up the sleepy man in his lap.

“Larry, dude, you’ve been asleep for like an hour.”

“Mm-hm,” He mumbled back.

“I can’t feel my legs,”

“Mm-hm.”

“La-rryyy,” Sal whined. When he still didn’t stir, Sal decided drastic measures were in order. “Larry, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me,” Sal wedged his hands under Larry’s sides and gave a mighty heave.

“Wha- fuck!” Larry was definitely awake now. He rolled off the bed and hit the floor, glaring up at Sal. “What the fuck, man.”

Sal shrugged. “Sorry, but you had me pinned for so long I thought I would die there,”

Larry grumbled as he crawled back on the bed, snuggling next to Sal instead of on top of him. He watched him play the Gear Boy for a while, almost dozing back off.

“Hey, Larry? Can I ask you something?”

“Mm-hm. Whazup?” Larry yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Are we, like, dating now?”

“I think so. Why?”

“Well… we haven’t like, kissed or anything yet, so…” Sal trailed off. Larry raised his eyebrows at him.

“Oh. I didn’t know you wanted to.” 

“Um. Well… yeah.”

“Ok,” Larry sat up and faced Sal.

“W-wait, now?” 

“Yeah, why not? Do I have to buy you dinner first?” Larry did his little half-smirk, half- smile and Sal blushed a bit.

“Well…I’ve just…never been kissed before,” Sal shrank into his hoodie with embarrassment and Larry’s heart melted. ‘So fucking cute.’

“Well, c’mere,” Sal looked at him with those big blue eyes and ‘oh god how is this person into me, he’s too good, too pure,’ Larry felt his cheeks heat up as Sal slowly shifted toward him. They paused there, inches apart, seemingly waiting for the other to make the first move.

“Uh, you might want to…” Larry tapped Sal’s mask.

“Oh! Right, lemme just-” Sal undid the bottom strap of the mask, then hesitated with the second. He decided to leave that one and pushed it up a bit, so the bottom of his face was exposed. He couldn’t see, but he didn’t want Larry to see how much he was blushing.

Larry didn’t comment on Sal keeping the mask on. He knew he was more comfortable with it on, and that’s what was important. Larry flicked his tongue over his lips while eyeing Sal’s mouth. It was twisted with a large scar, and one side was accented by another long, jagged line- from a skin graft on his cheek, probably. Sal was breathing shallow, lips parted, waiting for him, and it was the most beautiful sight Larry could think of. He put one hand on his cheek, gently guiding him forward. Larry’s eyes fell shut, and then they were kissing.

It was soft, hesitating and unsure. Sal was sure his heart had stopped beating, until Larry moved against him and it raced. Larry was slow and gentle and Sal was still frozen. The few seconds it lasted felt like an eternity, until Larry pulled away. 

“So…” Larry was still blushing hard. Sal softly touched his lips. ‘That was… something…’ Before Larry could say anything else, Sal pushed his hands forward until he grasped Larry’s hair and pulled him back down. Their mouths landed a bit off, but they quickly adjusted and Sal felt like he was drinking water after starving in the desert. He tangled his hands further in Larry’s hair and pulled him closer, kissing him harder.

When they separated, they were both out of breath and Larry’s mind felt fuzzy.

“I think I like kissing you,” Sal said. Larry blinked, then giggled.

“Oh, you think so? I never would have guessed.”

“Oh, bite me Larry,” Sal said as he slid his mask back into place.

“Sure,” Larry leaned toward Sal’s neck.

“Hey! N-not literally!” Sal swatted him away.

“I’m teasing you, you doofus. I don’t bite.”

“Good.”

“Not unless you want me too.” Sal choked on his own spit. Larry laughed. “Hehe, I bet you’re blushing under there,” He poked the cheek of Sal’s mask.

“Am not!”

“Are too,” Larry laughed at Sal as he pouted, then pulled the smaller boy toward him and pecked him on the head. “You’re really cute when you stutter.”

They stayed like that, Larry curled around Sal with his chin propped on his head. ‘How have I never kissed this little blue dork before?’ Larry thought, smiling peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter chapter, but a very cute one. A big thank you to everyone who's been reading and commenting, yall really motivate me to keep writing <3  
> (also for all yall nasties there will be more... interesting developments soon. stay tuned)  
> hope everyone had a lovely saturday. kiss a kitty and have a happy meal, you deserve it. goodnight my lovelies~


	8. ohthankgod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter- use of the F slur, mention of choking, mention of sex, implied masturbation. nothing graphic.

It was lunchtime. Sal and Larry were just taking their trays to their table. 

“I’m telling you man, these fish sticks almost make me miss the baloney.”

“The baloney that was made of people?”

“I said almost.”

“Fuckin fags.” Sal heard someone mumble. Larry whipped around.

“What was that?” 

Travis looked up from his food. “I said ‘fuckin fags.’ Get your hearing checked.”

“Larry, don’t-” Sal grabbed Larry’s arm. He looked ready to sock Travis in the nose. 

“Get the hell away from my table,” Travis scowled at them.

“Larry, let’s go,” Sal pulled him away. Larry grumbled after him for a few steps, but stopped.

“You know what? C’mere,” Larry grabbed Sal’s tray and dropped it on a table with his own, then grabbed Sal by the waist and set him on the table right in front of Travis. “I am a giant homosexual,” He pulled Sal’s mask a bit to the side and pressed against him, bending him back over the table as he kissed him enthusiastically. “And I fucking love it,” Larry finished, smirking up at Travis, who looked like he was about to blow smoke out of his ears. Larry pulled Sal back up and grabbed their trays before he could say another word. 

When they got to their table, their friends were staring at them. 

“What was that?” Ash said as the two sat down.

“What was what?” Larry grabbed Sal’s hand and put it on the table between their trays, lacing their fingers together while he picked at his food. “Chug, how many plates of these do you think you can eat?” He wrinkled his nose at the fish sticks.

“I haven’t found my limit,” Chug said around a mouth full of food. He already had Todd’s and Maple’s helpings. 

“Are you not going to acknowledge what just happened?” Ash said.

“You shouldn’t skip meals, Larry. It’s not good for you,” Sal told him.

“I’ve got leftover pizza at home, I’ll be fine,” Larry dumped his fish sticks on Chug’s plate. “But thank you for worrying about me,” He gave Sal a quick kiss on the head and Ash looked like she was about to combust.

“I’m glad it worked out, Sal. I’m happy for you two,” Todd said.

“Wait, you knew about this?” Ash said.

Sal squeezed Larry’s hand as the others continued. Larry squeezed back and smiled to himself. 

-

 

“Hey Larry?”

“What’s up, Sally Face?” They were crashed on beanbags after thrashing to the entire Sanity’s Fall album. 

“We haven’t really talked about… you know…” Sal waved his hands vaguely.

“Sex?” Sal jumped at the word.

“Uh, yeah, that,” He tugged one of his ponytails and looked away.

“Well. I ain’t gonna lie, you got a nice ass, Sally Face,” Sal would have elbowed him in the side if he wasn’t so embarrassed. “But we can move at your pace. I don’t think you’re ready, and I sure as hell aren’t. So let’s not feel like we need to jump into anything, yeah?” Larry put an arm around Sal’s shoulders and pulled him close. 

“…yeah. That sounds good.” Sal snuggled into Larry’s side and Larry turned on the DVD player, resuming whatever was last being played. Larry was sweaty- they were both sweaty- but it was as calm and intimate as it was gross. “But, um- I’m just curious- what, you know, do you… like?” 

Sal mentally kicked himself as soon as the words left his mouth. ‘So stupid. What kind of question is that?’ 

Larry thought for a moment. “I guess I don’t really know? I’m not even totally sure what kind of stuff, uh, we, would do, let alone what I’d like.”

Sal flushed. “You mean you don’t…know how…” ‘Am I really about to explain this to Larry?’

“I mean, I know the basics, yeah,” 

‘Ohthankgod’ Sal thought.

“I just, you know, haven’t done that kinda stuff at all, so. I don’t exactly have my bearings.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean.”

“Maybe we can just table that question for now until I can answer it better? Cause it is a good question.”

“That works,” Sal nodded. They watched some more of the movie, which turned out to be Shrek 2 (“Why is this in your DVD player?” “Because it’s the last thing I watched.” “Why is Shrek 2 the last thing you watched?” “You don’t know me.”), until Larry cleared his throat.

“So… what’s your answer?”

Sal blinked up at him. “Uh, what?”

“Your question before. Do you, um, know what you like?”

“Oh, uh,” Sal’s brain froze. “I guess I’m, not sure either…” ‘You’re not telling him you choke yourself when you jack off, Sal. Too soon for that kinky shit.’

“Ok. That’s cool. I just, you know, wanted to ask.”

“Yeah,” They went back to watching the movie. Eventually the slightly awkward silence in the air dissipated as they resumed their normal banter. Or maybe the awkwardness was just Sal.

-

‘Stop thinking about Larry’s hands,’ Sal thought as he lay in bed. ‘Bad Sal.’ He kept thinking about his hands. The long, thin fingers tracing his jaw and his hips- Sal rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head, as though he could shut out the thoughts. ‘I need to sleep. It’s too late for this.’ But his thoughts drifted to how Larry had practically thrown him on the lunch table earlier, how aggressive he was as he held Sal’s thigh and back and borderline made out with him in the middle of the cafeteria, teeth and force and-

“Fucking damnit,” Sal muttered to himself. He threw off his covers, letting his thoughts lead him where they may. He didn’t get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello, I'm back. sorry this took a couple days, after finally getting these two dorks together my brain wanted a break. Hope yall enjoy this chapter! 
> 
>  


	9. the best fucking night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: people are asshats, but Larry is great, bullying i guess

Sal was in his room, practicing guitar. He was attempting to learn one of Sanity’s Fall’s newest songs, but it was pretty complicated and he wasn’t really getting anywhere.

“Come on, ya piece of shit…” he muttered to his guitar as he struggled to get a chord to ring clear. He was about ready to give up for the evening when he heard a knock at his door.

“Yeah?” Sal said, assuming it was his father. The door creaked open, revealing Larry, looking only slightly nervous. “Oh, hey man, what’s up?”

Larry came in and smiled at Sal. “Hey, you’re sounding pretty good.”

Sal snorted in response. “Yeah, right, this new song is a bitch. It’s got so many Fs. Fuck F chords.” Sal stood up and set the guitar back in its stand. “So, did you need something, or you just here to hang out?”

Larry shifted his weight and blushed. “Well, I wanted to ask if you… wanted to get dinner? With me? Tomorrow?” He waved his hands as he spoke. “You know, like… a date?”

“Oh. Yeah, that sounds… great, actually. Did you, have somewhere in mind?” Sal blushed at the word ‘date’.

“How about that Italian place off the highway?” 

“That sounds good,” Sal said. ‘This is… a real date. With tablecloths and everything.’

“Ok. Then, I guess I’ll pick you up tomorrow? Wait, when should I pick you up? When do people have dinner?” 

“Uh… five… thirty…ish?” They looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing.

“Yeah, five-thirty-ish sounds good. God, we are totally functioning humans.” Larry said.

“Haha, yeah, hundred percent.” Sal chuckled. “Ok, then, I guess I’ll see you five-thirty-ish.”

“Yeah, see you then, Sally Face.”

Sal shut his door after Larry, then leaned against it and slid to the floor. ‘Ohmygod I’m going on a date. With Larry. A proper fucking date. Oh my god what am I going to wear.’ Sal dashed over to his bed and grabbed his phone.

S- Ohmygod Larry and I are going on a date

S- We’re going to that nice Italian place

S- I’ve never been on a date before what do I wear

…

A- When is it?

S- Tomorrow 5:30ish

A- I’ll be there at noon

A- Would you say you have more warm or cool colors in your wardrobe

S- Um, cool colors I guess?

A- Ok. I’ll bring Taco Bell, we’ll work on an outfit then

A- Are you tender headed?

S- I don’t think so, why?

A- Good, I shouldn’t be near tender headed people. Do you have bobbi pins?

S- …what are those

A- Nevermind. I’ll see you tomorrow

Sal breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Thank god for lesbian mom friends.’ With her help, he might actually stand a chance of not embarrassing himself tomorrow. On their date. 

Sal curled himself around a pillow and resisted ‘squee’ing in delight. It felt like forever until he got to sleep that night, he was so excited.

-

“Ok, how about this with this?” Sal pulled an old band shirt and black skinny jeans out of his closet and held them up.

“Sal, do you know what a date is?” Ash said around her burrito. She was sprawled on Sal’s bed, along with half his wardrobe. 

“We’re getting Italian food?” 

“Yeah, going out to dinner, not hanging out in the basement. You need to look nice.”

Sal dropped the clothes and kept rummaging. “Ok, nice, nice… I have this?”

“Sal, an old tie does not an outfit make.” Sal dropped it on the floor of his closet and sighed. Ash stood up and looked into the remains of his wardrobe. “…We may have to go shopping.”

-

One quick trip into town later, Sal had a nice outfit. 

“Do you really think it looks ok?”

“Sal, you look great. You actually look so nice in women’s cut clothing it’s disgusting.”

Sal was fidgeting in front of his bathroom mirror while Ash brushed his hair. He wore a new, black, sleeveless button-up top with a mesh neckline and collar, paired with his only non-ripped black skinny jeans, and a necklace Ash brought ; it was a silver crescent moon pendant on a delicate silver chain. Ash was fighting his hair into what she called a ‘dutch braid’. Sal didn’t even know there was more than one kind of braiding, but she seemed to know what she was doing. 

“Aight, finally. Sal, your hair is a bitch.” She tied off the end.

“Yeah, I know. What time is it?”

“Five minutes later than the last time you asked me,” Ash started holding up various clips she had brought with her, tilting Sal’s head to see from all angles. 

“Ok. I’m sorry, I’m just nervous.” 

“I know, Sal,” She settled on a black bow clipped at the top of the braid. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

“So, am I done?”

“Oh no. We still have to hairspray you.”

“What?”

“You might want to close your eyes,” She grabbed a large purple can and started dousing his head.

By the time she was completely done, it was 5:30 and Sal was waiting on the couch, jumping at every noise in the building.

“Sal, relax. He’ll be here soon.”

“I know, I know…”

“I’m sure Lisa is lint rolling him and taking photos.”

Sal smiled, thinking about Lisa hovering around Larry. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sal jumped up and practically sprinted to the door, opening it to find Larry, looking rather bashful in a worn button down and black jeans. His hair was slicked back (Probably Lisa’s work) and he held a cluster of the little pink wild flowers that grew around the treehouse.

“Um, hi,” Sal muttered, finding his cheeks very warm.

“Hi. Uh, these are for you,” Larry held out the flowers. “You, look really nice.”

“Oh, thanks. Ash did my hair. You look good too,” Sal took the flowers and tried not to look like he was checking Larry out.

“Thanks, the shirt is one of my Dad’s old ones,” He plucked at the front of it. “My mom said that we have to stop by the basement so she can take pictures before we go, if that’s ok.”

“Yeah, sure, I don’t mind. Uh, lemme just-” Sal looked around for somewhere to put the flowers. 

“I’ll take care of those, you two lovebirds get out of here,” Ash appeared next to Sal and took the flowers.

“Oh, hey, Ash,” Larry said.

“Hello, Larry, and goodbye, Larry,” she shooed them on their way. 

In Larry’s apartment, Lisa fawned over Sal’s hair and outfit, tucking strands of Larry’s mane into place and posing the two together for a few quick pictures. When they finally got out of there, it was close to 6:00. They hopped in Larry’s truck and headed to the resturaunt.

-

“…I don’t know what any of this is,” Larry said, looking over the menu. Sal was just as baffled.

“Why is it all in Italian? Who looked around at ass crack Oregon and said ‘make the whole menu Italian, Even the kids menu,’?”

“Oh, score, ravioli!”

Sal laughed, almost spraying water out of his nose. “Dude, is chef Boyardee really the only Italian we know?”

“Apparently,” The boys giggled together until the waiter came back.

“Are you ready to order?”

“Uh, yeah, I’ll take the, ravioli?” Larry said, pronouncing ravioli with such a fake Italian accent Sal felt like he would crack a rib from holding in his laughter.

The waiter eyeballed him a bit, but wrote it down before turning to Sal. “And for you?”

“How about… spaghetti?” 

“With meat or marinara?”

Sal looked at Larry. His eyes were wide, turning gears in his brain practically visible. “Uh… meat?”

Apparently this was acceptable to the waiter, who left their table. Sal and Larry looked at each other, then burst out laughing. 

“Ravioli? Larry, what the fuck was that?” Sal mimicked his pronunciation.

“Dude, you looked so scared!”

“How was I supposed to know there were different kinds of spaghetti? I mean, spaghetti is spaghetti!”

“The sauce, dude! He was talking about the sauce!”

Sal’s eyes widened as his meaning clicked in his mind. “OH, oh shit, you right!”

The kept laughing over each other until they noticed the other diners giving them dirty looks. Moreso than Sal was already getting, but he was used to it. Before they could completely fill up on breadsticks, enough their food came, and Larry discovered that no, they had not simply dumped a can of Chef Boyardee in a bowl. What he received was larger and covered with white sauce and-

“Ew, mushrooms,” Larry wrinkled his nose.

“Dude, you like mushrooms,” Sal said, stabbing into his spaghetti.

“No I don’t. I don’t think I’ve ever even eaten one,” He poked one with his fork and inspected it skeptically.

“Larry, your mom puts mushrooms in her spaghetti.”

Larry almost dropped his fork. “Wait, she does? How come I never noticed?”

“Well, you eat it like a vaccum, so there’s that. Oh hey, this is pretty good,” Sal said around a mouthful of spaghetti.

Larry frowned at the mushroom before hesitantly putting it in his mouth. His face went through all five stages of grief as he chewed, finally landing on acceptance. “Ok, maybe I like mushrooms.”

“I told you,” Sal slurped a spaghetti noodle, the end flicking up and slapping his mask in the nose.

“Haha, dude, you got sauce on your mask.”

“You can just say I look delicious, you know,” Sal wiped off his mask. The two kept happily chatting as they ate.

A little while later, Sal excused himself to the bathroom. Larry threatened to eat his garlic bread while he was gone. When he returned, however, the garlic bread was still there and Larry looked tense.

“Hey, did something happen? You look kinda pissed,” Sal asked after he sat down.

“It’s nothing, Sally.”

“Ok, I guess,” Sal went back to his food, still mindful of the man across from him. It was just a minute later that Larry thunked his fist on the table, clutching his fork like a spear and staring daggers at the table in front of him.

“If that motherfucker doesn’t watch his mouth…” 

“Ok, Larry, something happened while I was gone. You gotta tell me what’s up.”

Larry sighed. “See that jackass to your right?”

Sal glanced over and saw a middle aged man sitting with his wife and young kid. He was a tad overweight, bit of chin scruff- just an average, dead-end office job looking guy. 

“He called the waiter over while you were gone. Asked why they let psycho kids in Halloween masks in here. Been talking shit to his wife since.”

As if on cue, the man, rather audibly, continued. “-if I owned this place, I’d throw both of them out for suspicious behavior. Might even call the cops. Hell, I might just do that! Who knows what they’re capable of.” 

Larry was bristling. “That bastard should mind his damn business.”

“Larry, calm down. I’m used to it.”

“What do you mean you’re used to it? Does that happen a lot?”

“Uh, yeah? I can’t really blame them, I’m a pretty funky looking dude. I’ve learned to ignore them. You gotta pick your battles, you know?”

“That’s bullshit. You shouldn’t have to put up with that.”

“Larry, it’s fine, it doesn’t bother me anymore.”

“Well it sure as hell bothers me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go pick a battle with Mr. Can’t-mind-his-damn-business over there.” Larry stood up and threw his napkin on the table.

“Larry, no!” Sal reached after him, but he was already across the room. “Aw shit.”

“Hey, excuse me.”

The man and his wife looked up from their food, a little annoyed when they saw who was interrupting them. “Uh, yeah?” 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but I happened to over hear your conversation. Specifically about my friend.”

“And? Look, I’m having dinner with my family, can you leave us alone?”

“Well, see I would, however you have already disturbed my date with your rude and disgusting remarks about someone you don’t know at all.”

“Date? You’re dating that freak? Nevermind her, what’s wrong with you?”

Larry clenched his fists and looked like he wanted to put one of them through the guy’s head, but he just placed his knuckles on the table and leaned over the man. “What is wrong with me or my boyfriend,” He emphasized the ‘boyfriend’- “ is none of your damn business. What is your business is what the fuck is wrong with you, that you spend dinner with your family bullshitting about people you don’t know. Loudly. Now which one of us is really making a scene? The people having a nice, quiet dinner together, or the one antagonizing strangers in public for the way they look? If I was your wife, I wouldn’t let that kid anywhere near you. Might pick up some of your disgusting habits.”

The guy looked like he was going to wring Larry’s neck, but before he could even stand up, Larry was back to Sal and throwing money on the table. 

“c’mon Sal, let’s get out of here.” Sal had polished off the last of his spaghetti while Larry was gone, and they quickly slipped out while the man was flagging down a waiter, presumably to have them kicked out. 

-

“You probably shouldn’t have done that, you know.”

“I know,” Larry said, steering wheel in one hand, joint in the other.

“We’ll probably be put on some kind of list.”

“I know.” 

“And you don’t regret any of it, do you?”

“Not a second,” Larry took a long drag and blew smoke out the window.

Sal smiled to himself. It was… nice, having someone that wanted to defend him. While he couldn’t agree with picking fights in restaurants, he felt safer knowing Larry had his back. Sal leaned his forehead against the window and watched the street lights go by.

-

“Sal? Sally? Wake up, man,” Sal was distantly aware of fingers carting through his hair. 

“Mm, whats-a there,” Sal mumbled, breaking into a yawn.

“Heh, fuckin’ adorable.”

“Wha?” Sal rubbed his eye under his mask and looked up at Larry. It was dark, and they were already parked in front of the apartments.

“We’re home, Sal, you fell asleep.”

“Oh,” Sal yawned once more, then collapsed into Larry’s arms. “Carry me in.”

“Haha, I don’t think I can, Sally Face. You’ve got like, ten extra pounds of spaghetti on you right now.”

Sal turned over with his head in Larry’s lap, looking up at him. “I had fun tonight.”

“Yeah, I did too, Sal,” Larry kept running his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair.

“We should go on more dates.”

“Mm-hm.”

“But maybe ones that don’t end in fighting strangers.”

“I’ll try.”

“Hehe, ok. That’s good enough,” They lay like that for a little while longer.

“Hey Sal?”

“Yeah Larry?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You may.”

Larry carefully unbuckled the bottom strap of the prosthetic and pushed it up, before Sal reached up and pulled it all the way off. Sal looked up at Larry, bare and vulnerable and his, and he was so fucking beautiful. 

“Sal?”

“Yeah, Larry?” They spoke softly, afraid to break the softness of the moment.

“Am I allowed to say I love you yet?”

Sal blushed. “I don’t know.”

“Well I feel it. Right here,” Larry put his hand on his chest. Sal laid his hand next to Larry’s, feeling his heart beating. Sal felt it too, like his chest was warm and tight and airy all at once. They were curled around each other, Larry’s hair falling like a curtain, hiding them from the rest of the world. Slowly, Sal curled his fist around Larry’s shirt and pulled him down. Larry’s lips met Sal’s, slowly and gently. They kissed, sitting in the truck in the parking lot, lit only by street lamps, for what felt like hours. It was more tender and passionate than any they’d shared before. When they broke apart, they stayed close, breathing each other’s air, soaking in the moment. Sal traced Larry’s jaw and the bridge of his nose with his eyes, and Larry had one hand cupped around Sal’s face, rubbing his thumb up and down his cheek. It felt like the moment would go on forever, like they had found infinity in their dark corner of the world.

-

When Sal got back to his apartment, he felt like he was floating. He kicked off his shoes and picked up Gizmo, spinning around the room with him. 

“The best! The absolute best fucking night!” He danced into his room and collapsed onto his bed. When he looked over, he found the flowers Larry had brought him in a cup of water sitting on his nightstand. He sighed lightly, grinning like an idiot. ‘the best fucking night with the best fucking boyfriend.’ 

He fell asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i didn't know what to write today and then i blinked and it was 15 pages long. oops.  
> S U P E R adorkable bois this chapter, i too am afraid of fancy resturaunts, i too attempt to say food with italian names with an accent, it's a problem i can't help it  
> Also i'm gonna drop some fanart for ironiclittlebaby's story, We don't have to dance on My tumblr soon so check that out Also my sideblog for updates on this story  
> <3 yall, use condoms, also comment if you learned about condoms from fanfiction bc noone ever told you anything about sex, we'll form a support group


	10. Don't deserve him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter, they get a lil frisky but nothing graphic, no clothes come off, sorry

The clock mocked him. The minutes passed so slowly, the night felt like a bubble separated from the normal flow of time.

 Larry rolled over to face the wall. Late nights were normal, but tonight felt especially empty. He was too tired to get up and distract himself, but his mind refused to allow him sleep. He felt overwhelmingly lonely.  He sighed and sat up, propping his elbows on his knees and pulling his fingers through his hair. The empty room felt oppressive. There was no noise to fill it, no music or laughter or talk. Not even the gentle breathing of another person. ‘Of Sal,’ Larry thought with a sigh.

 He glanced at his clock again. 3:26 AM. _He can’t still be awake,_ Larry picked up the walkie talkie. _If he’s still awake I’ll kill him,_ He held down the talk button. _I shouldn’t bother him just because I can’t sleep._

 “Hey Sal?” Larry said. His voice cracked; maybe from fatigue, maybe because he felt like the only thing holding him together was a tight string. Static returned over the speaker, and Larry sighed. He moved to set it back down.

 “Lar?”

 Larry jumped.

 “Larry, did you say something?”

 Larry fiddled to hold down the talk button. Why were his hands shaking? “Uh, yeah. I just, wanted to see if you were up.”

 “Oh. Well, I am. Are you ok?”

 “Yeah, it’s fine. I just wanted to-” _Are you really asking Sal to come babysit you cause you can’t sleep?_ Larry cut himself off.

 “…Do you want me to come down?”

 “No, it’s fine, I’m sorry, I probably woke you up-”

 “I’m coming down.”

 “You don’t-”

“I’m coming down and you can’t stop me.” With that, the line went dead.

 “Sal? Sal?” He tried a few more times, but the other had already left his room. Larry dropped the walkie talkie, and waited for Sal.

 -

 The disheveled blue head finally poked through his door. Larry was sitting on the edge of his bed, fidgeting with his hands.

 “Um, hey, Sal.”

 Sal wandered over to the bed. “Everything ok, or did ya just miss me?”

 “I guess I… couldn’t sleep. I shouldn’t have woken you up.”

 “’s cool. I wasn’t sleeping well anyways.” Sal climbed in bed and lay down behind Larry, back against the wall. “So, you wanna talk about your feelings?”

 Larry cracked a smile. “Not…not really. Can you just, stay here tonight?” Larry looked at Sal shyly, a blush coloring his cheeks.

 “Sure thing Larbear,” Sal said.

 They paused for a moment, and Larry felt some of the tension drain from his body. He was suddenly bone tired, as though he would collapse any second. “Uh, want me to get the other mattress for you?”

 “Do you want me to sleep on the other mattress?”

 Sal looked steadily into his partner’s eyes, and Larry suddenly, desperately, did not want Sal to sleep on the other mattress. 

 “…No.”

 Sal just fluffed the covers around himself and held them up for Larry. He slid in, and Sal snuggled next to him. Larry was suddenly very conscious of his legs and arms and hands, as well as every inch of himself that was touching Sal. He gently placed one arm around Sal’s waist. The smaller boy seemed happy with that, pressing gently against Larry. Eventually Larry arranged himself comfortably, and a few minutes later, they were both asleep.

 -

 It became a kind of routine for them. Several nights a week, one of the two would find some excuse that would bring Sal down to the basement, and he would be kept there until it was entirely too late to be traipsing around the building by himself and he had no choice but to spend the night.

 It was the second week when soft goodnight smooches turned into longer kisses, and giggles of each other’s names soon became breathy and wanting.

 Sal was in Larry’s lap, with Larry’s hands gripping his hips and his shoulder in Larry’s mouth. One shoulder was already blue, and Larry wasn’t slowing down. Sal had to admit he was starting to like having hickeys from Larry. They were small, aching reminders of who touched him like this, who made him feel good. _Who owns me,_ a small voice in his head said. It was emphasized by Larry biting him harder, pulling a moan from Sal’s throat. His hips snapped forward and he dragged himself against Larry’s thigh.

 “Oh, fu-uck,” Sal moaned.

 “Shit, Sal,” Larry’s hands snapped around Sal’s hips and pushed him back a bit.

 Sal blinked, clearing the lustful haze in his mind. “What? Is something wrong?”

 Larry leaned his forehead on Sal’s shoulder. “That’s just, too fucking good,” His hands tightened on Sal’s hips. “Can you just, not do that?”

 “Um, ok. Why?”

 “I just…” His thumbs traced circles on Sal’s hips and he let out a small sigh. “I don’t want to go too far and hurt you.”

 “Oh. I mean, we don’t have to do… that, I didn’t really-”

 “No, I mean- I don’t want to end up pushing you too far. I don’t-” ‘-trust myself not to hurt you.’ “…You trust me. And I’m afraid I’ll try and push you too far.”

 “Oh.” Sal thought about what Larry said. He had felt there was something on Larry’s mind for a little while. He ran his fingers through Larry’s hair, and Larry wrapped his arms around Sal’s waist, his face still buried in Sal’s shoulder. _Larry is the type to charge into things without thinking and get carried away._ “…I know you’re…passionate, Larry, but I trust you. I know you won’t do anything I don’t want you too.”

 “M-mmph,” Larry mumbled.

 “Haha, what was that?”

 Larry pulled his face off Sal’s shoulder, blushing. “I’ve just never wanted someone, as much as I want you. And I don’t want to push you ‘cause I know you’re not ready but it’s hard ‘cause you’re so wonderful.”

 “Oh. Jeez, Larry, you’re making me blush…” Sal was blushing, profusely. They sat quietly, Sal playing with Larry’s hair and thinking. “You know, I don’t think I’ll know when I’m ready. There’s always going to be reasons not to do things, but maybe… let’s just let things happen. And if I’m not comfortable with something I’ll tell you, yeah? Instead of making a big deal about lines and what we are and aren’t doing and stuff.”

 “Ok. I think I can work with that. As long as you promise to tell me to stop as soon as I go too far.”

 “Ok, sounds like a plan,” Sal kissed Larry on the top of his head. Larry smiled.

 “You know, you’re just amazing.”

 “So are you, Larbear.”

  Larry, in response, grabbed Sal by the waist and rolled over him, nuzzling his neck and smooching his collar bone and up to behind his ear. Sal laughed and tried to beat him off, but the bigger man kept him pinned, tickling his sides and laughing with him.

 They fell asleep like that, Larry curled around Sal. Larry held the smaller boy close as they slept, nose buried in his hair. _I don’t deserve him,_ was the last thing that drifted through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who figured out how to do italics woo  
> this chapter is kinda short, and kinda overdue, I know. I'm trying, yall  
> and i know i'm cockteasing yall, but they'll get there, i promise.  
> hit me up on my tumblr, tea-honey-and-lemon


	11. what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings- internalized homophobia *Jazz hands*

“Come on, guys, keep it moving!” The gym teacher yelled. Most of the class was running around the gym playing basket ball. A small group of kids had managed to get out of it, on complaints of cramps or forgetting their gym clothes. Sal was one of the lucky few; he had the magic ability to get out of most gym activities due to his ‘disability’. _But Coach Briggs, how can I keep up with everyone else? It can be hard to breathe with my prosthetic, plus I have more limited vision. You don’t want me to hurt myself, do you?_ He had been utilizing this excuse for years. It wasn’t completely B.S., it could be hard to breathe when he was running hard. _It can also be hard to breathe when Larry’s running hard,_ Sal thought, watching his partner.

 Larry was focused on the game. He was more athletic than you’d think, and could outrun most of the class. Coach Briggs was always trying to get him to join one of the school’s teams.

Sal was pulled from his thoughts by a metallic * **Bang** * behind him, and a faint vibration in the bleacher seat. Sal looked around. There was no one else near his bleacher, but as he paid attention, he made out a faint voice behind him over the din of the class, and the banging became steady, rhythmic. He cocked his head, trying to single out the voice, but they seemed to be mumbling to themself, and it was impossible to make it out.

Sal glanced around, and stood up and snuck around the side of the bleacher. He crept forward and stuck his head around the corner.

Travis was standing behind the bleacher, with his forehead pressed against one of the metal bars and steadily pounding one fist into the bleacher. His eyes were squeezed shut, and Sal strained to catch his mumbling.

“Disgusting… fucking disgusting… it’s wrong, you’re wrong, just stop it… control yourself, you fucking disgrace…”

Sal thought about what to do for a second. He was pretty sure he knew what Travis was talking about- he’d had his suspicions since their conversation in the bathroom a long time ago. He’d hoped back then that Travis would start acting kinder, but it didn’t seem to stick.

Sal slowly walked around the corner and leaned against the wall behind Travis. Travis was in his own world, and didn’t notice Sal until he spoke.

“So, what’s got your panties in a twist?”

Travis whipped around. “What the-” His eyes were watery, and there was a red mark on his forehead from leaning on the metal beam. He looked scared and vulnerable, but a second after seeing Sal, his face twisted into an angry sneer. “Why are you- get the fuck outta my way.” He turned and started to walk off.

“Travis,” Sal called after him.

He stopped and called over his shoulder. “What?”  


“Do you want to talk?”

He scoffed and turned to face Sal. “What would I talk to you about?”

“Maybe we have more in common than you think,” Sal said calmly. “Travis, I’ve told you this before, but you’re not alone. We all need help sometimes, some things are just too hard for one person to carry. I’m here for you if you need a friend.”

Travis didn’t say anything. He just stood there, gaze fixed on a point through Sal’s head. Sal he could see him chewing the inside of his lip.

“I don’t think you’re a bad guy, Travis. So if you ever want to talk about what’s bothering you, I’ll listen.”

They stared each other down, until something in Travis seemed to break. He practically collapsed to the ground and leaned against the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest and dropped his head. Sal sat down next to him.

Travis sulked for a few minutes. He didn’t say anything.

Sal didn’t rush him, letting him gather himself. Eventually he took a deep, shaky breath. “I-I… like. Boys.”

“Well, yeah, me too.”

“But I’m not supposed to! It’s wrong and disgusting,” He knotted his fingers in his hair and shut his eyes tight. “…but I can’t get him out of my head and it’s driving me crazy. I just want to make my head shut up.”

“Why do you think that?”

“What?” Travis looked up at Sal.

“Why do you think it’s disgusting?”

“Because it’s wrong. Guys aren’t supposed to like other guys. You wouldn’t get it, you’re one of them.”

“Wouldn’t I get it better because I’m gay?”

Travis blinked. “What?”

“If guys aren’t supposed to like guys, why do I? And why do you?”

“It’s… it’s sinful. And it’s not natural. It isn’t real like a man and a woman’s.”

“Would you say your feelings aren’t real?”

“I…” He trailed off.

“Do you think if you found a nice woman and took her home, and bought her flowers on valentine’s day, and married her on the Eiffel tower, and popped out a nuclear family and lived happily ever after in a little house with a picket fence with a dog, those feelings would be real?”

“Of course.”

“Why do you think your feelings will be real then, if not now?”

“I just, haven’t found the right girl yet. When I do I’ll be fine.”

“Have you ever liked a girl?”

Travis was silent, looking down at his hands in his lap.

“Travis, I know this has to be really tough for you. But you don’t have to let your family decide what you think, especially not something as important as your sexuality.”

“But it’s not right,” He mumbled.

“Maybe you’re more qualified than they are to decide what’s right for you. They’re your feelings, it’s your life.”

“But they know better. They’re adults, I’m just a stupid kid with no self control.”

“Adults who knew better were the ones who bought other people as their property and used them like animals. Do you think your grandparents or great grandparents knew better than they did?”

“Well that’s- that’s different.”

“How so?”

“Slavery is wrong. All men are created equal in the eyes of God.”

“But the bible justifies slavery.”

Travis furrowed his brow. “What?”

“They used the bible to justify slavery, like, all the time. And ‘all men are created equal’ is from the constitution, not the bible.”

“Oh. Well. But what does this have to do with… my problem?”

“Just, remember people can take things out of context and justify whatever they want. What you think is what’s important, and you shouldn’t let your parents, or people from your church, tell you what to think or feel.”

Travis was silent.

“You know, if you ever need to- get away from all that for a bit, you can always hang out with us.”

“Um. Thanks. I… might take you up on that sometime.”

Sal smiled. “Cool. Let me put my number in your phone?” He held out his hand.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Travis pulled it out of his hoodie and unlocked it, letting Sal save his number.

“There. Text me whenever you want to talk or hang out or something.”

“Thanks,” Travis took back his phone. “Um, thanks, Sal. For talking to me. It… means a lot.”

“Of course. It’s-”

“What the fuck?”

Sal looked up and saw Larry standing at the end of the bleacher. He was glaring down at Travis.

“Oh, hey, Larry. Is class over?” Sal stood up, followed by Travis.

“Yeah, class is over. Can I ask what the fuck he’s doing back here with you?”

“We were talking. Are you ready to go?” Sal walked over to Larry. “And hey, I meant it when I said to text me, ok?” He said back at Travis.

“Um, yeah, ok,” Travis said, eyeing Larry worriedly.

Larry shot him another death glare before following Sal out of the gym.

“What was that? Was he harassing you? And did you _give him your number?”_

“We were talking, no, and yes,” Sal continued to their lockers and started fiddling with his lock.

“You were talking? To _Travis?_ About what, religious pamphlets?”

“He seemed like he was having a hard time with something, so we talked about if for a while. We’re all still going out this weekend, right?” He finally popped open his locker.

“Yeah, I bet he was trying to come up with insults to yell at us. Have you forgotten he’s the guy who’s antagonized us for the past two years?”

“He isn’t a bad guy, Larry. He has his own problems, he just doesn’t deal with them very well. I think he’s actually jealous of us, on some level.”

“What?”

“I’ll tell you more later, but I don’t think he’ll bother us again. And I’m inviting him to Chuck-E-Cheese on Saturday,” He slammed his locker shut and hefted his backpack over his shoulder.

“You’re what!?”

“Inviting him out with us,” Sal lead Larry through the halls, making for the front door.

“Why the fuck would you do that?”

“I told you, he’s not a bad guy.”

“He’s a terrible guy. He punched you, do you remember that? He socked you in the face, he’s dumped food on you, insulted you at every chance, but ‘he’s not a bad guy’?”

“He’s been kind of shitty in the past, but I think he really just needs some friends. He’s stuck with no one to talk to except his preacher dad. Which is why he’s coming with us on Saturday.”

“Sal, have you lost your mind? He deserves to have his head beaten in.”

“Larry,” Sal stopped and turned to him. “I know you don’t like Travis. But can you please give him a chance?”

“Sal, he’s not really the person I’m worried about.”

They stood there for a moment, Sal pleading with his eyes. Larry tightened his jaw and stared him down, but eventually sighed.

“Fine, goddamnit. But if he says one thing, or touches you, or does any of his usual shit-”

Sal grabbed him and squeezed him tight. “Thanks, Larry.”

Larry smiled despite himself. “Yeah, yeah,” He wrapped one arm around Sal and planted a kiss on his head. “It’s gonna be a long fucking Saturday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bam, there it is. over a week later.  
> I actually got the first half of this edited by a human who wasn't me, so hopefully it's not bad lol  
> I'll try and get the next chapter out in a reasonable time, but i've got a pretty busy week coming so i'll just have to do my best.  
> Stay awesome yall
> 
>  
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr for updates and fun times @ tea-honey-and-lemon


	12. suck a dick, sally face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of this chapter is explicit! general horny bois for most of the chapter, if you'd like to skip the explicit section, please skip the last section, marked with the *******

7:53 AM. Larry awoke, bleary eyed and much too tired to deal with any of the day’s shit. He sighed and peeled himself out of bed, and confronted the dire question- whether he had time to deal with his morning wood. As much as he wanted to, he had 7 minutes to make the 10 minute walk to school. With another sigh, he grabbed the pants slung over his bed post and yanked them on. He practically groaned when he brushed against himself.

“I’ll deal with you later, lil dude, calm down,” he muttered as he stuffed himself into his pants. In another minute, he was out the door and jogging down the street.

-

“You what?!” Ash and Todd stared at Sal as though his eye had fallen out.

“I invited Travis to Chuck E Cheese with us,” Sal said.

Todd choked on his pizza.

“Why the fuck would you do that?!” Ash said.

“Hey guys, what’s up,” Larry dropped his tray on the table and sat down next to Sal.

“Sally is acting crazy,” Ash said, hitting Todd on the back.

Todd got the pizza down. “He invited Travis out with us on Saturday.”

“Oh, yeah, that,” Larry took a bite of pizza.

 _“That’s it?”_ Ash screeched. “Sal invited _Travis_ out with us, do you understand the words I’m saying?” She leaned across the table and grabbed Larry by the collar.

“Yes, I know, I was there.”

“ _You were there? And you did nothing to stop it?”_

“As much as I agree with you that Travis is trash and deserves to be set on fire for all the times he’s insinuated we’re going to burn in hell,” Larry looked over at Sal, who was calmly eating. Sal’s eyes shifted over to him, and a flash of their conversation from the previous day replayed in Larry’s mind. He gave a small sigh and waved Ash off him, “Sal has his reasons for inviting him, and if he thinks Travis has changed, I’ll give him a chance.”

Ash sat back and shook her head. “I can’t believe what’s gotten into you two.”

“Me neither. I’d think you of all people would be the most against it, you’re the one who’s been threatening to murder him for years,” Todd added.

“People can change. I don’t trust him not to do anything shitty, but maybe trying to be nice to him will make him see the light or something, I don’t know. But Sal wants to try, so we’re gonna show that bible beating homophobic motherfucker a good fucking time, so help me god.” With that, Larry took a bite of pizza and gave Ash and Todd a look that dared them to challenge him. Todd just sighed in defeat and Ash rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself, _if that little shit says one word out of line I swear to god-_

Larry looked at Sal and caught a bit of a smile from behind his loosened mask. He felt his chest swell. _Look at me, supportive boyfriend extraordinaire._

Sal, meanwhile, was blushing under his prosthetic. As Ash and Todd changed the conversation, Sal tugged on Larry’s shirt sleeve, and the other boy looked at him questioningly, bending down. Sal leaned close to his ear and whispered, “Thanks for defending me.”

“Of course, Sal. That’s my job,” Larry smiled back.

Sal worried his lip for a moment, before leaning back up to Larry. “You’re pretty hot when you take charge like that.”

Larry blushed bright red and turned to sputter something in response, but Sal had gone back to calmly cutting his pizza.

The rest of lunch went by smoothly. Todd and Ash seemed to resign themselves to Sal and Larry vouching for Travis. While the others continued chatting, Larry seemed to trail out of the conversation. Sal elbowed him and tilted his head questioningly, but Larry brushed him off and mouthed ‘I’m fine’.  Sal was a bit worried, but dropped it and left Larry in his own world.

-

Larry was in trouble. Since lunch, his imagination was running wild over Sal’s comment.  It was his second to last class that day and he was fighting a boner, but his mind kept conjuring images himself pinning Sal against walls or holding him by the hair as the smaller boy knelt in front of him, letting Larry-

He started bouncing his leg under the desk and knotted his fingers in his hair. _Shit, shit, shit, not good, not good._ _Why didn’t I just jack off this morning?_ As he prayed for a distraction, his phone buzzed. Larry sighed in relief and unlocked it, finding a text from Sal.

S- Are u ok?

S- You’ve been acting weird since lunch

Sal was in the seat diagonally behind him, and Larry turned to see him watching him worriedly.

L- I’m fine

L- just

L- thinking about something

S- What’s on your mind?

L- kinda dealing with a problem

S-Is something wrong?

L- a /problem/

 Sal furrowed his brow, until he noticed Larry slouch further under his desk and pull at the waistband of his pants. He caught Larry’s drift and his eyebrows jumped almost off his face, a blush growing under his prosthetic.

S- Ohhhh

S- Someone has a boner

Larry shot a glare over his shoulder.

S- So what’s got you all riled up

L- nunya business

S- I think it very much is my business

L- fuck off

S- So has my pure sexual aura become too much to handle

S- Or are you finally realizing your undeniable attraction to Chug

L- what

S- Be honest, he is a being akin to the greek gods and you’d do anything for him to bless you with the privilege of being his personal footstool

L- I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Chug eat a booger

S- He has a very cultured palette

L- it’s the first one

S- What?

L- the first thing you said

Sal quickly read over their messages to figure out what he was talking about.

S- U gotta elaborate

L- I keep thinking about what you said earlier

L- uh

L- that I was hot taking charge

S- Oh

S- Is that something you’re into

L- ?

S- Taking charge

S- Being dominant

L- um

L- is that like, a thing?

Sal stifled a laugh.

S- It is very much a thing

L- oh

L- idk maybe?

L- I guess that kinda sounds like something I might like

S- Well what are you thinking about

Larry shifted in his chair again as his mind went back to his previous fantasies.

L- you know

L- stuff

S- Eloquent

L- eat shit, Sally Face

S- So you’re not going to tell me what you’re fantasizing about?

L- well not right now

S- Soooo you’ll tell me later then

L- no promises

S-Pleeeeeease

L- go suck a dick

S- only if it’s yours

With that, Larry put down his phone and tried to focus on the lesson.

-

Sal was making his last stop at his locker before going home, when Travis emerged from the stream of people and casually leaned against the locker next to Sal.

“So… this Saturday,” his eyes were darting around, as though someone was watching them.

“Did you make up your mind? I told the gang and they’re cool with it,” Sal said, stuffing some books into his backpack.

“Um, yeah. I’ll have to talk to my parents of course, but… yeah. I think I’ll come, if that’s ok.”

“Cool. Do you want us to pick you up, or can you meet us there? I don’t know where you live, but Larry has his truck, so we can pick you up on the way.”

“No, no- uh, do you think I can get dropped off and ride with you? You live at the apartments, right?”

Sal raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine. We usually leave around 10 or 11, so any time before then is fine.”

“Ok. Cool. I’ve gotta go, my dad doesn’t like to wait,” He looked at his watch and bit his lip, “But I… guess I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, see you around,” Sal watched him hurry down the hall, tugging one ponytail in thought. Something about the conversation felt off, but he couldn’t quite place it.

-

************

S- Soooo, are you gonna tell me what you were thinking about in class earlier?

L-  -.-`

S- Pleeeeeeease

L- why do you want to know so bad

S- idk

S- I just, want to know what you think about

S- …Want to know what I think about?

Larry blushed at the text.

L- …if you feel like sharing

Sal started to type, bur froze as he thought about what to say. _Ok, maybe this is a bit harder than I thought._

S- Well I think about you

L- well that’s nice to hear

Sal rolled his eyes.

S- I think about like, making out and stuff.

S- And, other stuff

Larry laid in bed with his phone, imagining Sal fantasizing about him. It was a scene he’d never considered before, but it was incredibly arousing.

L- do you ever think about me while your

L- you know

S- Jacking off?

S- Yeah

Larry practically jumped, and an image of Sal touching himself while imagining it was him, maybe even moaning his name, went straight through his mind and into his dick.

S- Do you?

L- uh, yeah, recently

Sal dropped his head back and worried his lip. _Ok, yeah, that’s fucking hot._

L- is there something specific you like thinking about?

S- Uh, yeah

_You choking me against a wall and making me your bitch._

S- But I don’t think I’m comfortable sharing that yet

L- oh, ok, that’s fine

L- I didn’t mean to be invasive

S- It’s ok

S- Maybe later

S- Is there anything you like thinking about

L- I guess, yeah

Larry ran one hand through his hair and thought for a minute. _It’s just Sal. Your boyfriend. He’s not going to think you’re weird, and you need to be able to talk about this kind of stuff._ He took a deep breath, and didn’t let it go until he quickly tapped out the message and sent it.

L- I was thinking about you sucking me off on your knees

Sal almost dropped his phone, and was suddenly very aware of his growing hard-on.

S- Oh

S- Shit

Larry started quickly typing out a message of apology, but Sal cut him off.

S- That’s really fucking hot

L- uh, thanks?

S- Anytime

S- Soooo tell me more

L- about… that?

S- Sure

S- I’m aroused and intrigued

L- I don’t know what else to say really

S- Just take me through the scene

L- well

L-you were on your knees

L- uh, kinda… teasing me

S- How?

L- licking me

L- slowly

Larry loosened up a little as he started rubbing himself through his boxers.

S- Mm

L- and you were making eyes up at me

L- and I grabbed your hair

S- And?

Sal had one hand up his shirt, pulling at his nipples as he bit back moans.

L- you sucked me off like that

S- Yeah?

S- With you pulling me by the hair

S- Shoving your cock down my throat while I jack myself off

Larry desperately shoved his boxers down and spit in his hand, a groan shuddering from his throat as he started pumping himself.

S- Shit Larry

S- Would it be weird if I masturbated to this

L- tbh already there bro

S- Fuck

 _“Fuck,”_ Sal hissed allowed. He dropped his phone while he undid his pants and pulled out his aching cock. He quickly licked his palm and slicked himself up, pumping slowly and melting into the bed. He grabbed at the phone with his other hand and tapped out another message.

S- how would you come

S- down my throat or on my face

L- I want to come down your throat

L- I want to pull your throat down my cock and watch you swallow all of it for me

“Fuck, Sal, yeah,” Larry moaned. His phone slipped out of his hand and he reached for his balls, tightening his grip as he arched off the mattress.”Holy shit, Sal, _fuck!”_ Larry came in his hand.

S- God that’s fucking hot

Sal imagined Larry fucking his throat like that, how Larry would tower over him. Sal tugged a handful of hair and thrusted up into his hand.  He only lasted a few more seconds thinking about it, letting Larry absolutely use him. _“La-arry,”_ he breathed as he came undone. His body twitched as he slowly came down.

L- shit sal

S- yeah

S- I’m done

L- me too

S- that was pretty fucking hot

L- agreed

L- I’m fucking tired

S- omg are you the type that gets super sleepy after fucking

L- yeah

L- problem

S- no

S- it’s just cute

L- fuck you sal

S- <3

L- <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, my dudes. this chapter is rather late, but it's here *party poppers*  
> thank you for all your kind words, without yall this prob wouldn't have been written lol  
> feel free to follow me on tumblr at tea-honey-and-lemon for updates and sally face stuff!  
> much love, wash your hands kids


	13. preacher's boy

9:00 AM, Saturday morning. Sal and Larry were in the basement playing video games when Sal’s phone buzzed.

“Is that our friendly neighborhood missionary?” Larry said.

T- I’m in the lobby.

T- Where do I go?

S- I’ll come get you

“Yeah, I’m gonna go get him from upstairs,” Sal pulled himself off the floor and stretched.

“Don’t let him hit you too hard.”

Sal raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“With a bible? A bible beating joke?” Larry sighed and shook his head. “Pearls before swine, man.”

Sal rolled his eyes and headed upstairs.

When he arrived at the first floor, he found Travis standing just inside the door. He was hunched under the weight of his school backpack and clutching his phone, looking around like something was going to jump out at him. The effect was that of a frightened turtle.

“Hey, over here, man,” Sal held one foot in the elevator door and waved him over. Travis slid his phone in his pocket and trotted over.

“Um, Hey,” Travis said.

“Hey. Come on, we’re going to the basement,” Sal stepped back in the elevator and held the door with one hand.

Travis’s eyes widened. “The… basement?”

Sal rolled his eyes. “To Larry’s apartment. I’m not going to murder you.”

“Oh, yeah. Right,” Travis got on the elevator and Sal quickly inserted his key card and hit the button. As they waited for the elevator to descend, Sal noticed Travis shifting nervously next to him.

“You alright man? You seem nervous.”

Travis jumped. “Oh, yeah. I’ve just, you know, heard things. About this building.”

“Mrs. Sanderson?”

Travis’s eyes jumped around the elevator, either avoiding Sal’s, or looking for signs of his own impending doom. “Yeah.”

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

“Well, you probably won’t get murdered with us. Lisa is mean with a crowbar.” Sal led the way through the laundry room.

“Lisa?”

“Larry’s mom. She’s like, the best person.” Sal walked in the Johnson’s apartment like he owned it. “Hi, Lisa. How’s it going?”

Lisa smiled at him from the couch. “Hey, Sal. I’m just fine. Now who do you have with you?”

Travis had shuffled in behind Sal. “This is Travis, he’s coming with us today.”

Lisa’s eyebrows raised slightly. Sal was sure Larry had complained to her about Travis before, but she didn’t say anything.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Johnson,” Travis stood up straight and held out his hand, with a smile that didn’t meet his eyes.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, too, Travis. Please call me Lisa, all Larry’s friends do.”

“Thank... you,” He faultered for a moment, but quickly recovered. “You have a lovely home.”

Lisa laughed. Her laugh was robust and jolly, but with the air of tinkling chimes. “Aren’t you the perfect gentleman? It’s hardly tidy, but make yourself at home. A friend of Larry and Sally is always welcome.”

The exchange was interrupted by Larry emerging from his room. Lisa smiled at him.

“’Morning, Larry. Your friend Travis is here.”

Travis gave him a tiny, awkward wave.

Larry belched in response.

“Larry!”

He rolled his eyes. “Sorry, mom.”

Lisa turned back to Travis. “Sorry about Larry, he’s cranky in the morning.”

“Mom!”

Sal snickered. “Come on Travis, the others will be here soon,” He followed Larry back into his room, Travis tailing behind.

Sal settled back into his beanbag, and Larry started sorting through games. Travis stood by the door, shifting from foot to foot.

“You can put your bag down. Why did you bring that anyways? It’s not even a school day.” Larry said.

Travis flushed. “Yeah, I guess not,” He swung the backpack off his shoulder and set it by the door. He glanced around the room, and noticed the easel and canvases. “You paint.”

“Yeah. Something wrong with it?” Larry maintained his laid-back demeanor, but there was the barest hint of a challenge in his voice.

Travis hesitated, mulling over his response in his mind. “No. It’s just, surprising. Sorry.”

Larry raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “S’ cool. A lot of people are surprised. Apparently I don’t look like the type,” He turned back to the TV. “You can pull up another beanbag, if you want. I’m putting in Mario Kart.”

“Ok. Yeah,” Travis went to grab another beanbag from the other side of the room.

While he was busy, Sal leaned up to Larry.

“Thank you,” He whispered.

“For what?”

“For giving him a chance.”

“I’m doin’ it for you, blue,” He gave Sal a quick peck on the head.

Sal settled back as Travis pulled up his beanbag next to Sal’s. Larry passed out controllers, and they started up the game. Sal picked rainbow road.

 They soon discovered Travis had never played Mario Kart.

“Like, never?” Sal was staring at Travis with disbelief. “How is that possible?”

“I don’t have a GearBox. My Dad won’t let one- get one.”

“Not even at a friend’s house?” Larry was in similar shock.

Travis just shook his head.

Sal laid one hand gently on his arm, shaking his head. “You poor, deprived child.”

-

They spent the next half hour teaching Travis the fine mechanics of Mario Kart. They were so engrossed in helping Travis, they didn’t notice Ash and Todd had arrived until the end of the next race.

“Oh, hey guys. I was wondering when you’d get here,” Sal said.

“Yeah, I was late…” Ash trailed off. “Sorry, I’m just not used to seeing the three of you in the same room without someone throwing a punch.”

Travis looked down at his feet.

“But, Sal says you’re cool now?” Ash said.

“Uh, yeah. I guess I’m cool.” Travis glanced around at them.

Ash nodded, satisfied. “Alright, then let’s get a move on! The pizza’s not going to eat itself!”

With that, they hustled out of the apartment and out to Larry’s truck. With another person, the seats were a little cramped, but they managed. Travis sat in the middle, between Sal and Ash. Their conversation was loud and chaotic, as usual, with everyone cutting in over each other. Travis was reserved, but managed to participate some. Todd, on the other hand, was unusually quiet.

They arrived at Chuck E Cheese and piled into their usual booth, still chattering away. Pizza was quickly ordered and they all split off to play games. Travis stuck close to Sal, which made Larry stick close to Travis. Ash flitted around, bouncing between them and Todd, who seemed to be keeping to himself near the other side of the arcade.

After a while of playing games, they all congregated back at their booth for their food. They all quickly stuffed their faces with the greasy, delicious pizza.

“Hey, you know Travis,” Ash said around a mouthful of food, “When Sal invited you out with us, I was pretty skeptical, but you don’t seem so bad.”

“Um, thanks. I guess,” Travis responded.

“Ha, skeptical my ass, you tried to strangle me,” Larry said.

“I did not!”

“You do did, you flipped the fuck out. You would have thought we’d invited your great grandmother or something.”

“My great grandmother is dead.”

“Exactly.”

Ash punched Larry in the arm, and they laughed. Travis actually smiled and laughed with them, Sal noted. _This might be going ok,_ he thought.

Then he heard a small, spiteful scoff from the other side of the table. Sal looked over and saw Todd slouched into the opposite corner of the booth with a downright sour look on his face.

Ash furrowed her brow at him. “Are you OK Todd? You’ve been really quiet today.

Todd sighed and looked up at them. His face was stoic, and he spoke low and monotone. “Sorry to be the party pooper, but may I remind you that _he_ ,” he fired the word at Travis like an arrow, “-is the one who, until a few days ago, harassed us at every opportunity?”

Everyone shifted in their seats. Sal leveled his gaze at Todd.

“You’re right. But that’s over with.”

“That doesn’t change how he treated us.”

“I didn’t say it does. But someone’s past doesn’t dictate their future.”

Todd snorted indignantly. “You all can go sing Kumbaya around the campfire if you want, but he gave me years of shit.” He glared across the table at Travis. “We’ve been in the same grade since kindergarden, since before I knew any of you. I want an apology for everything he did, I want an _explanation.”_

Todd stood up from the table. “You’ve given me hell for years. You’ve given _all of us_ hell for years. So I’m sorry if I’m being the ass here, but I can’t just forget all that.” With that, he turned and walked away into the arcade.

Everyone was left sitting in awkward silence.

Larry gave a heavy sigh. “Todd, has a point.”

Sal whipped around to face him, but Larry held up a hand to hush him.

“I’ve been going along with this for you, Sal, but I’m not going to say Todd isn’t right.”

Sal huffed.

“Sal, it’s ok,” Travis said quietly, “They are right.”

-

The rest of the day went by quickly. The drive home was quiet and awkward. Travis came back to the apartments to wait for his ride. He didn’t try to talk to Todd, and Todd left them in the lobby quickly. The three boys stood together, each silently reflecting on the events of the day.

“I’m gonna head down- are you guys coming?” Larry said.

Sal nodded and moved to follow him.

“I’m gonna wait up here for my ride,” Travis said.

“You have your phone, right? Can’t they call you when they get here?”

Travis bit his lip. “My dad- doesn’t like to wait. I’ll just wait up here, you guys can go.”

“It’s ok, dude. I’ll wait with you,” Sal loped back over to Travis. “What about you, Larry?”

Larry shook his head. “I’m going down, Mom will want to know we got back safe. But, it was ok hanging out with you, Travis. Better than I expected.”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks for letting me come with you guys.”

Larry flashed Sal a smile, and ducked into the elevator, leaving Sal and Travis alone in the lobby. Or, as alone as they could be, with Addison behind his door.

“I’m… sorry,” Travis said. He slid to the floor and sat staring at his shoes.

Sal sat down next to him. “Sorry for what?”

Travis shrugged. “That didn’t really go too well.”

“That wasn’t your fault, Todd is the one that flipped out.”

“Yeah, but he was right. I’m a jerk. I’ve never treated you well.”

“You’re the result of how you were raised. But you can always change.”

“I don’t know if I can. You don’t know what it’s like being the preacher’s son, Sal. Especially when you’re supposed to inherit the whole damn ministry. Especially when you’re…”

“When you’re gay?” Sal finished.

“…yeah,” Travis breathed. “It feels like there aren’t very many doors for me.”

Sal put a hand on his shoulder, pulling Travis to look at him. “You always have options, Travis. You’re never trapped.”

Travis looked at Sal for a minute, his eyes earnest and searching. After a moment, they heard a car pulling into the parking lot. Travis broke the moment and stood up to look out the window.

“…That’s my car,” He quickly gathered his backpack from the floor and gave Sal a hand up. “Hey, Sal?”

“Yeah?”

“…Thanks. For today.”

Sal smiled behind his prosthetic. “It was fun. I hope we can hang out again sometime.”

“Yeah- me too,” Travis nodded to himself. “Well, bye, Sal.”

“See you around, Travis,” Sal gave a small wave, and Travis walked out the door and quickly over to his car. Sal watched them pull away, mulling over the day in his mind. It had gone kind of badly, but maybe- also very well. He would have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:00 AM. I'm dead fuckin tired.  
> but it's here.  
> smoke ass and eat grass yall


	14. thats basicaly mac and cheese right

The rest of the weekend passed quickly. Sal and Larry agreed it would be best to give Todd some space, so they spent Sunday with junk food and movies.

Monday rolled around, and they gathered as usual at their lunch table. Todd was keeping to himself, and Ash and Larry were trying to chatter away the nervous tension in the air. Meanwhile, Sal was looking around for Travis.

Earlier, Travis had tried to pull Sal aside to talk, but there wasn’t time in between classes and Sal said to find him during lunch. Travis seemed nervous, but nodded and dashed off to class.

Soon Sal spotted the blonde slipping through the crowd towards them. Travis carried his backpack and lunch tray, which was unusual- he always sat at his own table, with a stack of his father’s pamphlets.

Todd didn’t look up as Travis approached their table. Larry and Ash trailed off, glancing between the two. Travis still looked nervous, but he had an air of determination about him.

“Todd, I need to talk to you. All of you, really.”

Todd finally looked up at him. His face was perfectly neutral, except one questioning eyebrow.

Travis took a deep breath before continuing. “ I need to apologize to all of you. I’ve treated you horribly, and I’m sorry.”

Todd opened his mouth to speak, but Travis held up a hand to cut him off. “I know that doesn’t change anything, and you’re probably still mad. But you deserve to be angry at me. I…” His shoulders slumped and he let out a shaky breath, “I didn’t deserve to be angry. Not at any of you. I regret everything I’ve ever said or done to you all. Todd- you said you wanted an explanation. I was mad. Because you were happy. Because your parents got out of the car every day when they picked you up. Because your dad brought your lunch to school when you forgot it. Because you were gay, and everyone has told me my whole life that that’s a terrible thing, my father screams that same-sex attraction is a poison that needs to be eradicated from the country, but your mom painted a giant rainbow on the window of her car when you came out, and the way your dad hugged you every day when he picked you up. I thought a man like that would never-”

Travis’s hands were shaking as he set his lunch tray on the table. “I… don’t mean to try and give you a sob story. But that’s why I hated you for so long. And it’s ok if you never forgive me, I don’t deserve it. But I needed to apologize- to all of you,” He glanced around the table, and Sal could see him blinking back tears, but he just picked up his tray again and walked away.

Silence hung over the table as Travis’s words settled in. Todd seemed uncertain, and sat in deep thought until lunch was almost over.

Without warning, he stood and walked away. Larry, Ash, and Sal watched him walk through the cafeteria and sit down at Travis’s table. Travis looked surprised, with his mouth hanging slightly open as he listened to Todd. They talked for a few minutes, then Todd stood up and offered him his hand. Travis timidly shook it. Larry and Ash busted into exclamations of ‘Holy Shit!’, and Sal smiled at the two boys.

-

“Jesus fuck, can you believe what happened today?!” Larry said, dropping his backpack and jacket.

“I really can’t. I thought after Saturday those two would never get along,” Sal followed suit, and flopped on Larry’s bed.

“I guess anything can happen,” Larry flung himself onto his painting stool, spinning a few times before facing Sal. “So, is Travis gonna like, hang out with us now?”

“Probably sometimes. I get the sense he’ll take any excuse to get out of his house.”

“Huh. Weird,” Larry thought about that for a minute. It would be a lot different with Travis being anything but their mortal enemy, but maybe it would be a good change. Larry spun to face his easel and grabbed a fresh canvas from the stack, situating it in front of him. He plucked a clean paint brush and started absently chewing the back end, eyeing the canvas. After a moment in thought, he chose a few colors of paint and poured small pools on a pallet. He carefully mixed a few of them, then pulled his brush through the color and set to work on the canvas.

Sal had retrieved his Gearboy from his bag and was playing it on the bed. He occasionally peeked over Larry’s shoulder to see his work; Larry was creating a rugged path through a deep, dark forest. Hints of a bright, sunny sky showed through the foliage, but it only made the atmosphere more bleak and spooky- as though you could see the safety, but it was just out of reach.

Larry was getting more talented every day. Sal often wondered if he would become some kind of professional artist. He would certainly be able to if he wanted- the emotion he captured in his paintings was amazing, and his darker imagery was unique and interesting.

“You’re staring, bluebird,” Larry said, smiling at Sal over his shoulder.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, Lar,” Sal settled back on the bed.

Larry chuckled. “It’s ok, I’m about done anyway,” He added the last few highlights to a branch, then dropped his brush in the jar of dirty water and stretched. Several sharp pops came from his back, and the young artist sighed in relief.

“You’re getting really good, you know.”

Larry leaned back against the bed and eyed his work appraisingly. “You think so?”

Sal wrapped his arms around his partner’s shoulders and rested his chin on his head. “Absolutely.”

The two sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence. Sal’s hair was tickling Larry’s cheek, but he didn’t dare disturb the peaceful moment. Since he and Sal started dating, something intangible in Larry’s world felt… right. The two had always been very close, and their relationship might have seemed nearly unchanged to someone else. But these small moments were like mana to Larry. He didn’t realize how badly he craved a partner until now, but having someone like this- someone to be the first person he wanted to show a new painting to, or tell a story to, or go to when he had a bad day- was a relief from a weight he didn’t know he was carrying. And to be that same person in return for Sal was a blessing in itself.

Sal’s arms tightened around his shoulders, and Larry guessed he was thinking along the same lines. Larry brought one of Sal’s hands to his mouth and softly kissed his knuckles.

“Hey, Larry… I-“

“I love you.”

Larry hadn’t planned to say it, but he knew that instant it was true. He squeezed Sal’s hand as the other boy stuttered behind him.

“I love you, Sally Fisher.”

Sal was blushing under his mask when Larry pulled it off. He looked like a deer in headlights, and his mouth hung slightly open, with halting, indistinguishable sounds falling out.

“I fucking love you,” And Larry pulled their lips together, losing himself in Sal’s touch.

Sal was still blinking in disbelief when they parted. Larry was grinning like an idiot. He pressed his forehead to Sal’s and cupped his cheeks in his hands, gently brushing his thumbs along the jagged scars.

“I-I, ah-”

“You don’t have to say it, Sal. I just needed to. I needed to tell you because you’re just so fucking good. You make every day worth living and I just love you.”

Sal pressed into Larry’s hand. “I love you too, Larry. And I wanted to say it first, you dick.”

Larry smiled so big his eyes almost disappeared behind his cheeks, and he couldn’t help but laugh, the joy in his chest was so overwhelming. He tackled Sal back onto the bed and nuzzled into the smaller boy’s neck.

“Say it again, Sal, please?”

Sal giggled and squirmed as Larry tickled his neck. “Ok, I love you!”

Larry rolled off Sal, but kept his arms and one leg wrapped around him.

“Wow,” He was looking at Sal like he was an angel from heaven. He whispered again, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sal breathed back.

They spent the rest of the evening saying it to each other every few seconds. They shouted it over music, and whispered it during a movie, and muttered it angrily playing video games. They were two idiots in love, and it was fantastic.

-

That evening, Lisa finally returned to the apartment after a long day of work and errands. She hauled the groceries to the kitchen, announcing herself with a raspy cough. Sal and Larry quickly came out to help her.

“Mom, you don’t sound so good,” Larry quickly took the bags from her, setting them on the counter.

“I’m fine, Larry, it’s just a cough,” She waved him off.

“That’s what you said last time, and it turned into bronchitis. Have you been coughing like that all day?” He put a hand on her forehead, his brows knit.

“No, only for a little while. I’m fine, Larbear. You don’t have to worry about me-” She waved him off, but was cut off by another round of coughing.

“I do when you won’t take care of yourself, Mom. You need to rest.”

“I _need_ to make dinner. Now hush.” She pushed past him to start unloading bags.

“Mom, I will carry you to bed if I have to. Sal and I will pick something up, don’t worry about dinner.”

“It’s late, Larry, everywhere is closed already.”

“Then we’ll make dinner. Now go to bed and don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t be silly, Larry. Now shoo, you’re in the-” More coughing stopped her. The muscles in her neck were visibly strained.

Larry hovered around her with one arm around her shoulders until she stopped. “See? You need to take it easy. Now leave dinner to us.”

Lisa glanced between them. “You two will be ok?”

“We can make one dinner, Mom. Now go to bed.”

“It’s ok, Lisa. I’ll make sure he doesn’t set anything on fire,” Sal assured her.

She sighed in defeat, which turned into another wheezing cough. “Ok, you two win. Just make sure to put away the frozens first.”

“Yes, Mom,” Larry said, ushering her to her room.

“And don’t-” She clutched the door frame as a hard cough racked her body. Lisa was one of the strongest women Sal knew, but at that moment she appeared delicate and frail.

Larry made sure she was settled in her room before returning to the kitchen.

“She gets sick a lot,” Sal started rummaging through the bags and passing items to Larry to pack in the fridge.

“I know. It’s because she works all day. Scrubbing floors and fixing toilets. She deserves better,” Larry angrily chucked some mixed vegetables in the freezer. “She spends all day fixing things for other people, but she doesn’t let anyone take care of her.”

“Maybe she just feels bad making you take care of her.”

“That’s bullshit, she’s spent her whole life taking care of me, working her ass off for me. I can take care of her once in a while. We’re family, it’s what you do.”

“Yeah, but no parent wants to become a burden on their kid.”

“Resting when you’re sick is not a burden!” Larry slammed the refrigerator door shut.

Sal put a hand on his shoulder and turned Larry to face him. “You’re right, but she’s never going to stop worrying about what’s best for you. You’re always gonna be her kid.”

“I know, I know,” Larry sighed. “But I’m always going to worry about what’s best for her, too. She’s my mom.”

Sal smiled. “You guys look out for each other. It’s good.”

“Well, we look out for you, too, Sal,” Larry pulled one of Sal’s pony tails. “We love you.”

The groceries all put away, the boys were left staring around the kitchen, wondering how to proceed with dinner.

“What do you think she was planning on making?”

 “I think she got the stuff for chicken parmesan. I don’t think it’s too complicated.” Larry opened the fridge again, and grimaced at the package of raw chicken. “Uh, have you ever-”

“I’m not touching it,” Sal cut him off. Larry sighed.

“Well, we aren’t making chicken parmesan.”

“Um,” Sal poked around in the fridge a bit. “You have some velvita- think we can figure out Mac ‘n’ cheese?”

“It’s just cheese and pasta, right? I think we have some spaghetti noodles somewhere,” He started rummaging through cabinets until he found the box.

“Dude, spaghetti noodles? For mac ‘n’ cheese?”

Larry shrugged. “It’s all we have.”

“I guess it’ll work,” Sal looked at the box skeptically, but they didn’t have anything else, so they got to work.

Soon there was velveeta melting in one pot and water bubbling in another. Sal was carefully stirring the cheese, while Larry was deciphering the instructions on the pasta box.

“What does… el dente mean?”

“I think it’s where you cook it, like, not as long, and it makes it more… bite… ie?”

“...Do we want it el dente?”

“…sure.”

Larry shrugged and dumped in the pasta, quickly setting a timer. They both hovered over their respective pots, trying not to slop cheese and water on the stove as they stirred.

A few minutes later, the timer for the pasta went off, and Larry fished a noodle out of the water to test.

“Oh fuck! That’s fucking hot!” He spit out the noodle and fanned his tounge.

“It’s literally boiling, you dweeb,” Sal pulled another noodle from the pot and slid his mask up, carefully blowing it cool before dropping it in his mouth. “Mmm… Seems ok to me. Want me to drain it, or do you think you can do it without scalding yourself?”

“Fuck off, Sally Face,” Larry grabbed hot pads and hefted the pot over to the sink.

“You’d be lost without me, Larry Face.”

-

Pasta drained and cheese melted, they were ready for dinner. Larry softly knocked on his mother’s door and stuck his head in.

“… looks like she’s asleep. Let’s let her rest right now.”

“There’ll be plenty left when she wakes up,” Sal grabbed two bowls from the drying rack by the sink, and pasta tongs from the utensils can. “Now sir, say when.”

Sal scooped hearty helpings of pasta and velveeta for both of them while Larry picked out a DVD to watch.

_“Bon appétit,”_ He set the bowls on the coffee table with a dramatic flourish and bow.

“Ah, _oui oui, monsieur,_ ” Larry replied.

They laughed and settled in on the couch. Larry cued up _Aladdin_ , and they spent the rest of the night constantly interrupting it to crack jokes or tell stories they were reminded of. The makeshift mac ‘n’ cheese wasn’t too bad, and they both dozed off on the couch together with full bellies.

-

Early in the morning, Lisa woke up and found the two boys snoring, curled around each other on the couch. Larry was drooling on Sal’s shoulder, and Sal’s mask was twisted half off his face, his mouth hanging open.

Lisa smiled at the two, stifling a laugh. _They’re good boys,_ she thought. Walking past them to the kitchen, she gave each of them a soft kiss on the head and scooped up their pasta bowls, which were dangerously close to falling out of their laps. She dropped them in the sink and scooped herself a bowl of mac ‘n’ cheese, chuckling at their culinary skills as she popped it in the microwave.

One of the boys snorted in their sleep, Lisa turned to see Larry wrapping his arms tightly around Sal and snuggling into him. _Those two will be alright together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was severely overdue. I could say i just started a new job and its been a bitch, blah blah blah, but we all know i've just been procrastinating.  
> But, here we are. much feels, much fluff. probbubly could have used another round of editing, but who cares.  
> check out my tumblr, tea-honey-and-lemon for immediate updates on new chapters and other sally face stuff.  
> Love yall, sorry again. catch up on sleep and drink water.


End file.
